We Don't Need No Education
by Crash Solar x
Summary: While they're in America, Jake convinces McFly to go back to school .He enrolls them into Kingsford Academy, where they make new friends, a couple enemies and even find romance. All in all this would be a school year to remember. McFlyxOC
1. Pranks and the Aftermath

**Hey guys! This is my first ever fanfic! Hope you all like it and please review. If I get any reviews I'll post chapter two (which I've already written down). Well even if I dont get any reviews Ill still post it!  
>Oh and McFly make their first appearance in chapter two.<strong>

**Thanks for reading and reviewing.  
>-Crash Solar x<strong>

Disclaimer: I do not own McFly, Ferris Bueller's Day Off or Just My Luck. But I do own all my characters, Snowing In Hell, Kingsford Academy and well, the plot!

* * *

><p>TESSA POV:<p>

"Ava, Derek do you have the 'shampoo?" Alex asked us.  
>Ava held up a normal looking shampoo bottle and said, "Check!"<br>"Dom, TJ do you have the key?" he asked.  
>Dom held up a key and grinned.<br>"Okay, I'll distract Luke. Derek, Ava you guys switch his shampoo bottles, and then when he's taking a shower, Dom, TJ you can steal his clothes" Alex ordered. The rest of us nodded.  
>"Here he comes now" Derek whispered and we hid behind a sofa.<br>Luke Ferment is our manager. And for revenge for shipping us out to San Diego were going to prank him. Which involves, switching his shampoo bottle for a 'shampoo' that we made consisting of washing machine soap, vitamin water and chocolate powder. We put the 'shampoo' in an empty bottle of Head and Shoulders, one that he told us to throw out. Putting the gross 'shampoo' into the shampoo that he was already using wouldn't be as sneaky. Because after the prank we can just switch it back to his original shampoo.  
>Alex would start talking to Luke about something; Derek and Ava would switch the bottles. Then when Luke would be taking a shower Dom and I would unlock his door and steal his clothes.<p>

Luke was in a bathrobe and was holding ironed clothes. He was heading towards the bathroom just as planned. Alex jumped up and walked towards him.  
>"Luke I have to talk to you" he said.<br>"Not now Alex, I'm going to take a shower" Luke replied and started to move towards the bathroom again when Alex blocked his way.  
>"But it's urgent. And really really important" Alex pleaded. That was Derek and Ava's cue.<br>They sneaked behind Luke and tip toed towards his bathroom. Luke had his back turned so he wouldn't notice.  
>"Alright" Luke gave in.<br>Alex started to ask Luke a couple questions about some random things. He's good at making up questions and was on the debate team when we were in high school. When he saw Derek and Ava leave the bathroom he nodded to Luke.  
>"Thanks for clearing up my misconceptions" he smiled innocently.<br>Luke walked inside the bathroom and as expected locked the door. Dom and I stood near the door and waited a good ten minutes. I was about to go to unlock the door when Dom stopped me.  
>"Wait. He always sings when he's shampooing" Dom advised.<br>I waited for a couple of minutes and sure enough I heard him singing Adele. I grinned and took a Bobby pin from my hair and unlocked the door. The doors locked from the inside so this wouldn't be that difficult. They were old fashioned button lock door handles. Sure enough after a few minutes of trying the door opened. Dom dashed inside and got Luke's clothes. I quietly closed the door and we ran to Alex.  
>Alex put Luke's clothes back into his closet.<br>We casually left the room and walked to our own hotel rooms.

"Are you sure?" Ava asked Derek. He nodded.  
>"You don't have to do this" she begged.<br>"I have to" Derek said patting her back. Ava nodded and whipped a fake tear.  
>"Enough with the drama" Tessa rolled her eyes. Derek and Ava burst out laughing.<br>All five of them were crowded inside Derek's bathroom. Their latest prank would be dyeing Derek's fine black locks.  
>Dom was holding the dye box and Ava was sitting next to Tessa on the tubs edge. Alex was holding a towel.<br>Derek put his head under the large sink and ran the water. His hair was covered with dark goop and a towel was around his neck  
>"Apply the dye thoroughly" Dom read the back of the box.<br>"Done" Derek replied.  
>"Wait 15 minutes" Dom read.<br>"Done" Derek repeated.  
>"Rinse out dye with water" Dom continued.<br>Derek washed the goop off and rinsed his head with shampoo.  
>"Pat hair with towel gently and <em>voila<em>!" Dom read the last instruction.  
>Alex patted Derek's head and covered it with the towel.<br>"What colour did you pick?" Ava asked Dom  
>"Green, exact same shade as his eyes" Dom snickered.<br>"It lasts up to four washes, perfect" Tessa exclaimed as she read the back of the dye box before throwing it into the bin.  
>"And without any further ado. Ladies and Gentlemen, Derek's hair!" Dom announce as Derek took the towel off.<br>All of them stared at him. The colour matched his eyes perfectly; a goblin green. Tessa and Alex broke the ice by snickering and soon the bathroom echoed with laughter.  
>"Luke is going to flip" Derek declared grinning.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey batter batter batter! Hey batter batter!" Dom called from first base. He was in position holding his glove put.<p>

As if one cue both Tessa and Dom called, "Sah-swiing batter!" They grinned at each other. That was a line from 'Ferris Bueller's Day Off'. Which was one of their favorite movies when they were kids.  
>"Shut up! I'm trying to concentrate" Ava yelled. She was at bat. Alex was pitching. And the rest of the gang were on bases, Dom was one first base. Aero are second and Derek on third.<br>"Striiiiike" Dom taunted as Alex pitched.  
>Ava forced out all her frustration onto the ball Alex pitched. Crack!<br>The ball sour across the sky. This would definitely be a home run. It ascended across the sky.  
>Hitting one of the hotel windows. A crash sound came and they saw that the ball had broken the window. Badly.<br>They all looked at each other with wide eyes.  
>Busted!<br>"Every man for himself!" Derek yelled as they left their positions and ran for their lives before anyone would figure out that they were the ones who had broken it.

* * *

><p>Luke was angry, no he was furious. They had pranked him, Derek had dyed his hair and now they had just broken the hotels window. He was sitting on his desk signing some papers when the hotel manager came inside. He was holding a baseball.<br>"I believe this is yours" he said dropping the ball onto the floor.  
>"Charge it to my credit card" Luke replied in monotone.<br>"No its not a bill, your children have broken one of my windows" the manager said impatiently.  
>Next a man in a uniform came inside. He was dragging all five teenagers.<br>"Ball games are not allowed in hotel premises" he yelled and then left.  
>Luke looked at them. And motioned them to sit on their bed.<br>"Band meeting" Luke announced and turned to face them.  
>"We can explain" Ava said quickly.<br>"No more explanations. First you put crap into my shampoo and steal my clothes. Then your dye Derek's hair green! And now you just broke a window. All in two weeks time. What the hell guys?" Luke said trying to keep his voice even.  
>"I have no idea what you're going to do next, get piercings? Go to a tattoo parlor? Spray paint the backside of the hotel?" Luke asked, "This isn't the first time your in America. You just finished a tour of North America here a month ago. Now I just have to do some paper work and you guys then can start recording"<p>

"America is so boring. We don't know anyone here. And you don't even talk to us" Derek cried out.  
>"I've been busy doing your work" Luke replied icily.<br>"Yeah but that isn't our fault. You've caged us in a hotel. What can we do here?" Tessa snapped.  
>"It was different before. When we came here and you had some legal issues to take care of you made us go to Kingsford Academy. When we finally settled there you kicked us out" Ava pointed out.<br>"And now were all alone again having nothing to do" Alex stated.  
>Luke listened to their complaints quietly. They had a point it wasn't fair to them to sit around when he had legal papers to sort our. A friend of his, Jake Hardin, told him he was sending his band to a boarding school for publicity. Maybe that's what he should do.<p> 


	2. Chp 2: Kingsford Academy

**Even though I haven't gotten ****ANY**** reviews I'm still posting this chapter. This chapter is dedicated to ****Gennie-Has-Landed234**** and ****xxMECxx**** :D Because they favorite this story/****added it onto their Story Alert subscription thing. That literally made my day. So, thank you guys, you make me feel loved (oo-er) Haha, anyway I forgot to mention that I changed McFly's ages, for this fanfic. They're going to be 16-17. Dougie being 16, Danny being 16 (almost 17) and Harry and Tom being 17. **

**Thank you for reading. ****Please**** review.  
>-Crash Solar x<strong>

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own McFly, but I do own the plot, Kingsford Academy, Snowing In Hell and everything else! :)<p>

Chapter 2: Kingsford Academy?

"Guys I've decided you need to be around kids your age…and so I've enrolled you in **Kingsford Academy** again" Luke announced.  
>Alex's eyes widened in surprise. And Ava opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out.<br>"Is this some kind of sick joke?" Dom finally asked.  
>"No, I've just been thinking of the talk we had last week. And I remembered the last time I sent you to Kingsford. You guys had a great time so I contacted your head mistress as soon as I could and made arrangements" Luke answered.<br>"How long are we going to stay there for this time? A single term again? Maybe even just a month?" Tessa asked warily.  
>"No this time probably for the entire school year. I will finish all the paper work and will start planning your summer tour. I'll try to find a supporting band as well" Luke replied.<br>"So, when do we leave?" Derek asked grinning.  
>"I've got your uniform and books. Get packing your flights tomorrow" Luke said and started talking to some one on the phone.<p>

* * *

><p>"Guys I've enrolled you in a school" Jake Hardin proclaimed proudly.<br>The four teenage boys snapped to attention, they had been practicing a new song and were completely absorbed in it.  
>"You what?" Harry asked.<br>"I enrolled you in Kingsford High" Jake repeated slowly. The four boys groaned in unison.  
>"What? Why?" Tom asked.<br>"Its good for publicity and it might help you make some American friends and so on" he answered.  
>"No way! I hate school and I'm not going back" Danny said.<br>"To think I just got out of it too" Dougie grumbled  
>"I've bought your uniform and your flight is day after tomorrow" Jake said with evident finality in his voice.<br>The four teens swore under their breaths and turned their attention back to their instruments they had been playing.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe we're back here," Derek said getting out of the rental car they got from the airport.<br>"Me neither, I hope this _isn't_ dream" Ava answered.  
>Dom pinched her arm and she flinched and started rubbing her arm.<br>"What was that for?" she snapped, glaring at him.  
>"Just wanted to check if you were asleep," he answered smirking causing his friends to snicker.<br>"It was only just a dreeeeeeeeeam," Derek sang.  
>"Get your bags guys" Alex called as he got a suitcase and a guitar case out of the boot of the car.<br>They unloaded their things and watched as the car drove away. They turned their attention to the old brick building in front of them. Safe to say it was massive, but it looked exactly the same as it had the last time they had come. Three buildings were joined together. There was a main one and two other smaller buildings on its sides. The front lawn was the size of a football field if not just a little smaller. The five teens walked down the familiar pathway and to the steps, which led to the front door. The pushed it open and walked inside to see a huge staircase with a red carpet and mahogany banisters. The staircase was next to a wall, which had a sign on it. The sign read 'Common Rooms' and showed an arrow pointing upwards. On their right was a huge hallway with a sign that read 'principals office' and on their left was another corridor.  
>"Luke said the Head would like to see us straight away" Alex spoke up.<br>They made their way through the right corridor and stopped at the door that read 'Headmistress Room"  
>Alex knocked softly and the five of them went inside. The head mistress was sitting at her desk and looking out the window.<br>Derek cleared his throat and she looked up.  
>"Good afternoon" Alex said politely.<br>"Hello I'm Irene Watson, your head teacher here at Kingston Academy. Welcome back for your second year at Kingsford. I've got your schedule, your dorm name, room number and a list of school activities and of course the school rule book," she said.  
>"Your trunks arrived yesterday and are in your assigned room, I've called for our head girl and boy to show you around, incase you have forgotten. They'll tell you everything you need to know" she said and handed Dom a thick hardcover book, five envelopes and five keys.<br>"Alright, good luck and I hope you stay here at Kingsford Academy for more than a term this time. You have been assigned different dorm halls and rooms, I believe your friends will be waiting for you" she called as the five teenagers left her room.

They were walking down the hallway when they bumped into a girl and a boy. They had a badge pinned to their shirts, which read 'Head Girl' and 'Head Boy'. They looked at us and introduced themselves.  
>"Hi I'm William" the guy with dark hair said.<br>"And I'm Daphne" the girl with light brown shoulder length hair said.

The Head girl and Boy started showing them around when Daphne lead Ava and Tessa to their dorm and William showed Dom, Alex and Derek to theirs.

"Your dorm is Oak and your room number is 8" Daphne said as she lead Tessa and Ava through a door which had a wooden plate on it. The plate read 'Oak'  
>She showed them their room, which had a plate on it that read '8'.<br>The room was a medium sized one and had two single beds, two dressers, a desk and a mini fridge in the corner.  
>Two trunks were sitting in a corner. One said 'Ava. and the other read 'Tessa.'<br>"Everything is kind of different. I mean it's obvious the school has gotten refurnished. But I can't believe we're back. I think Luke already decorated this room," Tessa said looking around the room.

"Come on lets get unpacking" Ava replied cracking her knuckles.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading, please review. <strong>


	3. Chp 3: McFly have entered the building

**I do not own McFly or Just My Luck. But I do own the plot, and everything else.  
>Guys in this Tom and Harry are 17 years old, Danny is 16 turning 17 and Dougie is 16. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3:McFly have entered the building<strong>

The four members of McFly walked up the steps to the front door of Kingsford Academy. Tom had downloaded a map of the school from its website and so they didn't have any difficulty getting around. No one gave them too much trouble and no one flashed any cameras at them. They did get a few funny looks but that was it. Jake had told them to go straight away to the principal's office and they had. They were given their schedule, their dorm keys and the school rulebook. After that the head boy and girl showed them to their dorms. Danny immediately decided to room with Tom, which left Harry and Dougie to room together.

Harry had suggested to unpack and that was what they had been doing for the past half hour.

"I get the bed that's next to the wall" Dougie called out and Harry shrugged in response. Dougie started putting up his favorite Blink-182 posters on the wall next to his bed and Harry started putting his clothes away. After Dougie had set up his base guitar and neatly allied the posters on his wall, he flopped down on his bed and sighed in exhaustion. Harry rolled his eyes at his friends' childish behavior and continued unpacking his belongings.

Dougie frowned; usually Harry would clean up his mess or help him with something. Dougie shrugged and started shuffling his feet and whistling, anything to get Harry to crack and do his work for him. Harry did crack after a minute of endurance. He slammed shut his trunk and started unpacking Dougie's.

"Why can't you do your own work" Harry grumbled as he started organizing Dougie's chest of drawers.

"I never asked you to do anything Harry, "Dougie replied innocently.

Harry scoffed and started putting Dougie's school uniform in his drawer. He then started putting his shoes on the shoe rack that they shared. Dougie quickly grew bored of watching him and started listening to music through his IPod. Harry quickly unpacked Dougie's things and sat on his bed when he was done. Unpacking two trunks was exhausting.

"You know I'll think I'll set my bedside table myself…you don't have to do it for me" Dougie offered, and started putting his alarm clock on his bedside table.

Harry raised his eyebrows at Dougie but smiled, "That'd be great"

* * *

><p>"Dougie wake up!" Harry called as he made his bed. . He looked over to his younger band mate sleeping soundly..<p>

Dougie groaned and turned in his sleep. He buried his head under his pillow and snuggled into the covers. Harry sighed and pulled the covers away from him.

"Wake up its 7 o'clock in the mourning. And todays the first day of school" Harry said cheerfully in his ear.

"Leavemealone" Dougie mumbled.

Harry sighed and put some loud music on. He put on 'No Way, No Way' by Vanilla Ice. Dougie despised that song and if that wouldn't wake him up, nothing would. Then he started jumping on Dougie's bed. After a few minutes Dougie groaned and pushed him off. He then rubbed the remainder of sleep from his eyes and stretched.

"I hate school," Dougie said to no one in particular.

"You have to get used to it. So go shower up. You have twenty minutes" Harry instructed and started doing the buttons on his shirt. He was almost fully dressed except for his shoes and tie.

Dougie frowned and groggily walked to the small bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror and his frowned deepened when he saw how messed up his hair looked. He hurriedly stepped into the shower. He turned the 'cold' water knob and got hit with ice-cold water. The freezing water making contact with his skin woke up him and he quickly washed his hair and body and stepped out of the shower. He put his school uniform on, grimacing as he buttoned up his shirt. He treaded out of the bathroom and saw Harry fully dressed. He put his shoes on and brushed his hair so that it went into his eyes. Harry handed him a messenger bag and hurried him out of their dorm.

"I filled it with your books. Come on, we have to meet Tom and Danny in the cafeteria" Harry said as he and Dougie walked out of their dorm.

"How did you know my schedule?" Dougie demanded as he went through the contents of his bag.

"Tom made an extra copy and gave it to me since he knew you'd loose it" Harry supplied, "he also made another copy and kept that with him since he knew I'd loose it"

"We'll isn't he resourceful" Dougie muttered as he followed Harry through a series of hallways and doors. Finally they made their way to the cafeteria. A large room containing many circular tables that had benches attached to them. There were many different sized tables scattered across the room. There was a buffet type food counter. They lunch lady was serving hot lunches, but there were bagels, breakfast bars, juice boxes.

They went through the lunch line and got themselves a bowl of cereal each and a granola bar or two. Harry found Tom and Danny sitting on a table and walked over with Dougie in tow.

"Sorry we took so long" Harry said glaring at Dougie who pouted.

"No problem we only just got here a few minutes before you came" Tom said waving his hand.

"I love school" Danny said cheerfully as he winked at a girl who just walked past their table.

"I don't. I'm thinking up ways to get out of here" Dougie proclaimed.

"No your not. Dougie I think this is a great opportunity. You can finally finish your GCSE's" Tom exclaimed, pointing at him with his spoon.

"GCSE's; how fun. The joy I get from studying" Dougie mumbled under his breath.

"What Tom meant was that this is a great opportunity for you to get a girlfriend Dougie" Danny elaborated.

"I never meant that!" Tom frowned, eating a spoonful of his cereal.

"Girlfriend? Don't you mean first kiss?" Harry teased him, poking Dougie's cheek.

"I have already gotten my first kiss, thank you very much" Dougie retorted, slapping Harry's hand away.

"Yeah but you haven't gotten a proper girlfriend. And we can change that. There so many lovely birds here to choose from" Danny said waving his hand at all the students in the cafeteria. To Danny's delight a few girls smiled at him and winked.

"I don't want a girlfriend. I want to get out of here!" Dougie cried, punching the table.

"You work on that", Harry replied and then turned to his other band mates, "See you guys in lunch"

"Which reminds me, we've got Geography first Dougie lets go" Tom said, standing up.

"I might skip it" Dougie replied casually.

"You know I heard that they don't expel students here. Just give them lots of detentions" Tom replied, causing Dougie to widen his eyes. Like a flash Dougie left his half finished breakfast and stood up.

"Danny, you've got English first," Tom reminded him. He looked around their table to realize Danny wasn't sitting there. Tom looked around the cafeteria and called out, "Danny?"

Tom finally found him sitting at an all girls table. Danny was writing something on a napkin.

"That's my number. Call me whenever" he smirked at the brunette who blushed and started fanning herself.

Tom rolled his eyes, grabbed Danny's arm and started dragging him away from the girls.

"That is so not cool Tom" Danny wailed, he pouted. He then left the cafeteria search of his English class.

"What's the point of studying mountains and deserts in geography, I'll never climb a mountain or explore a desert" Dougie grumbled as he and Tom walked to their geography class.

"Geography is a brilliant class. We'll learn a lot of useful things about America's topography" Tom replied.

"Tom, you'll never get a girlfriend" Dougie remarked, shaking his head.

"What's with you guys and girlfriends?" Tom shouted in frustration.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and tell others about this. Im sorry I have been rubbish at updating, but I had GCSE exams and a really bad case of writer block. But hopefully now I'm going to upload more frequently. Please review and thank you! <strong>


	4. Chp 4: Bets And Pulling Techniques

**This chapter is extremely important, as now the story has officially begun. Enjoy! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own McFly, but I do own the plot and everything else.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Bets And Pulling Techniques.<strong>

"This semester we will be studying Shakespeare, and what better way to study him by reading and studying his plays. I've made groups of two according to your roll call number. Every group will have a different play to study. And then you will prepare a presentation on it and give the class a lecture. Remember at the end of the term we will pick one of the plays as the annual play. The plays allotted teach group will be picked indiscriminately, so it can be one of Shakespeare's most famous plays or it may be his most unrecognized play. Group members and plays will not be exchanged. My decision will be final" Ms. Lenore explained.

Dougie slumped in his seat; studying English was never his strong point. And studying old English plays would be hell.

"All right, class...I'm announcing the names" Ms. Lenore pronounced.

Everybody sat up straighter and eagerly waited for the announcement.

"Noah, your partner is Laurel"

"Anne your partner is Toby"

The teacher droned on and on. Dougie started making a doodle of a lizard in the corner of his notebook. His ears perked up when he heard his name being announced.

"Dougie Poynter..." Ms. Lenore started to say when the door burst open.

A girl with dark brown hair walked in confidently. Which was weird since she was fifteen minutes late. She didn't even look bothered when Ms. Lenore gave her an icy look.

"Ms. Smith, lovely to see you again, I thought you were gone for good," Ms. Lenore said sarcastically.

"Yeah well you won't get rid of me that easily" the girl smirked.

"All right, Dougie Poynter with Tessa Smith" Ms. Lenore continued.

"Come again?" the girl asked looking confused.

"Go sit with Mr. Poynter. He will be your partner for the project," Ms. Lenore explained.

"Who's Poynter?" the girl snorted wrinkling her nose.

"Me" Dougie spoke up. The girl shrugged and walked over to him.

She dumped her book bag on the desk and perched on the seat, next to him.

"So Poynter, what do we have to do?" she asked Dougie, who was taken back by her straightforwardness. Weren't girls supposed to be shy?

"Uh, were studying Shakespeare plays this term" Dougie tried to explain, which was hard to do considering the fact that he wasn't paying attention earlier. She shrugged and started listening to Ms. Lenore. Dougie went back to doodling but couldn't help but sneak a few glances at her.

She looked his age; which was obvious since they were in the same class. Her hair was pretty cool. It was dark brown, with this single blue streak near the front. She also had dark brown eyes. Just as he sneaked another glance at her, she turned towards him. She raised her eyebrows when she caught Dougie staring at her. Dougie awkwardly shifted his glance to the floor and went back to doodling.

Suddenly Tessa got a notebook out and opened it to a fresh page. She turned to him.

"What play are we going to do?" she asked biting on her pen cap.

"I don't really know" he started to say when Ms. Lenore walked over.

"Alright pick your play," she said, as she held up a hat filled with folded pieces of paper. Dougie leaned over and reached for one. He unfolded it and read out loud, "Romeo and Juliet"

Tessa snorted but Ms. Lenore shushed her with one look.

"Hmm, your doing Romeo and Juliet. I want you to borrow the books from the library, read and study them. This project can be anything, a report, a presentation; whatsoever. This project counts as 40% of your grade this semester so please don't take it lightly. It's due before half term but I want a report on what work you did on it each month" Ms. Lenore explained and walked to the next table.

"Listen here Poynter. I don't care who you are or what you do. All I know is your going to do your fair share of the project. I'm not doing all the work," Tessa announced, looking at him in the eye.

"I've got a better idea, why don't you do my share and I'll... give you a signed CD" Dougie smiled, apparently thinking she'll agree to that

"Pssht! Like I want your CD. Crap excuse for music" Tessa laughed.

This comment annoyed Dougie, who was pretty sensitive about the music he and his band makes. "Oh really? This coming from someone who I'm sure hasn't even seen a proper guitar. Our first album went double platinum, thank you very much. I'd like to see you pull something even remotely similar to that. Bet you can even play a single chord" Dougie blustered.

"Bet huh? All right I'm listening" Tessa agreed and put her pen down. She looked at him interestedly and folded her hands on the table.

"I bet that if you can play even the most basic guitar chords I'll do my half of the project," Dougie offered.

"Your on" Tessa agreed, smiling slyly.

* * *

><p>"You know, I think I actually like it here" Danny said as he and Tom walked to maths class. A particularly voluptuous girl walked past them and winked at Danny. Then gave him a flirty smile.<p>

"Yep I definitely love it here" Danny repeated as he looked at the girl.

"Everything is not just about girls Danny" Tom reasoned, "Were here for an education which is very important. I don't know why lots of people take that for granted. A proper education hel-"

"Hold that thought" Danny interrupted and quickly walked up to a girl that was standing nearby. He chatted her up and returned a few minutes later with a piece of paper containing her phone number.

"You were saying?" Danny asked shoving the paper in his pocket.

"Forget it. Lets get to class" Tom sighed as he dragged Danny along the corridor, in search of their class

"You know, I could hook you up. How about a blonde? Tall, long legs. Model?" Danny offered but stopped short when he saw the look on Tom's face.

"Ok…what about a brunette? Curvy, short? I know just the one! Melissa! Or was it Melanie?" Danny mussed, "Anyway I dated her sister a couple times but she was quite fit too."

"No thanks Danny" Tom replied and searched for the classroom. He looked down the corridor searching for Room 344.

"Ok, but how about I give you tips? On pulling girls, it's not so hard. Of course I have the natural charisma, "Danny added looking quite pleased with him.

"You just keep telling yourself that," Tom muttered in annoyance.

"Listen Danny. I can get myself a girlfriend, but I don't want one right now" Tom objected as he saw a door that had a plate on it reading 'Room 344'.

"Aha! I found the class! Now come on before we're late" Tom exclaimed and dragged Danny into a nearby room.

**Glossary:****  
>1. Pulling Technique: 'Pulling' means attracting a member of the opposite sex. So a 'Pulling Technique' would be ways to attract someone. Do you understand what I'm saying? Good.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Please review, it would mean A LOT to me. I'm working very hard on this story, plus I would like some feedback and or suggestions. Also please recommend this story to other people!<strong>


	5. Chp 5: I Predict A Riot

**All right chapter five, see? I told you that I would update this story more frequently. Also I'm going to start a new story, the first few chapters are all typed down and edited. Its going to be a McFly fanfic again featuring Snowing-In-Hell (my OC'S). Which story title do you like better:  
>1)A VIPerson<br>OR  
>2)Like A Celebrity<br>Which one do you like better? Or if you have any suggestions then do tell in your review or PM me!  
><strong>

**And this chapter is dedicated to Madbuff, so go and read her fanfictions. Because they are brilliant.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own McFly, Just My Luck but I own S-I-H and the plot!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chp 5: I Predict A Riot<strong>

Alex looked around for Tom and the other members of McFly. He had met Tom during Physics and they had become instant friends, considering both of them were into sci-fi movies and of course _Back To The Future_. He had asked them to sit with him and his friends during lunch, and right now he was trying to find them. Alex had gone through the lunch line quickly and had claimed a table that could fit all his friends. After scanning the room multiple times he found them standing near the lunch line, looking around the room uneasily. Everyone was either busy buying lunch or chatting to their friends. Alex caught Tom's eye and waved him over. Just then Alex's band mates Derek and Dom came over and grinned at him.

"You've gotten us quite a big table Alex. Any special reason?" Dom asked noticing the few extra chairs right away.

"Just a couple friends I'd like you to meet" Alex replied, "Here they come now"

Tom came over with his band mates in tow and smiled at Alex, before sitting down. Derek and Dom exchanged confused looks as they started eating.

"Hi I'm Danny" the boy with straight hair said, "This is Tom, Dougie and Harry"

"I'm Derek. This is Dom" Derek chips in.

Just then Ava and Tessa came over and set their trays on the table. Gwen and Laurel were behind them and all four of them were debating over something.

"Like I was saying, just because you don't like what I eat, doesn't mean that I'm going to stop eating it. I have freedom of...meals," Tessa was saying.

"I think she means she gets to choose what she eats" Gwen supplied.

"That too. I mean this is America. We're in a free country now" Tessa proclaimed before sitting down.

"Thank you George Washington for that inspiring speech" Ava rolled her eyes and opened her salad container.

Suddenly the girls noticed four unfamiliar faces gaping at them. They quieted down with the exception of Tessa whose eyes widened when she saw Dougie. Who had apparently just noticed her as well.

"You!" They cried at the same time.

"You two know each other or something?" Ava asked Tessa.

"Yeah are you friends?" Harry added, glancing at Dougie.

"Yeah right like I'd be friends with a sad loser like that. Doesn't even appreciate good music" Dougie snapped and concentrated on his Sloppy Joe.

"Actually I choice my own friends and you don't come up to the required standard" Tessa smiled sweetly while Dougie glared daggers at her.

"Anyway, this is Ava, Gwen, Laurel and Dougie I guess you know Tessa" Derek shrugged trying to break the ice between them.

"Back to the original topic. You didn't have to get _two_ custard tarts" Ava persisted as she pointed to the two dessert plates that were on Tessa's tray.

"You know I hate the hot lunch "Tessa complained, then added as an afterthought, "What was it again?"

"I don't know. It tastes like rubber dipped in moldy cheese. Gosh it smells like Dom's gym socks" Derek decides, pushing his food around his plate with his fork.

"Its macaroni and cheese" Alex scowled, "And thank you for that beautiful description"

"I cant eat this now" Laurel exclaimed pushing her plate away in disgust.

"Oh, Can I have it?" Dom asked cheerfully, before Laurel could even answer his question, he picked the plate from her tray and took a bite full.

Tom and Danny exchanged amused smiles, they were sure that they would get on fine with these people.

"So how was everyone's first day back?" Gwen asked, looking around the table, smiling at her new friends.

"It was alright, mother" Alex smiled, making her giggle.

"So Tom, what do you think of Kingsford?" Gwen asked politely.

"Its alright. I mean the buildings huge and there lots to do, but going back to school sucks" Tom smiled and took a bite of his cheese and tomato sandwich.

"So do these uniforms" Dougie added and tugged his tie, scowling.

"You look like a monkey in a suit" Tessa commented casually.

"Better than smelling like one" Dougie retorted raising his eyebrows.

"Better than eating li-" Tessa shot back grinning.

"Shut up!" Gwen and Tom cried in union.

"So, Ava was it?" Danny asked and Ava nodded, "What are you doing Saturday night?"

"You just asked me my name and now your asking for a date? Are you mad?" Ava replied, frowning.

"Is that a no?" Danny asked uncertainly, as Tom and Harry sighed at his friend's stupidity.

"Its a no no no" Ava replied, "I don't date strangers"

"Then lets not be strangers. Hi I'm Danny Jones, I'm from Bolton. I play the guitar and am in McFly. And I like football" Danny insists, giving her a charming smile and a wink.

"Oh in that case." Ava's voice trailed off as she grabbed of spoonful of yogurt and flicked it on Danny's head, hitting his forehead and parts of his hair.

"Wrong move.." Harry muttered as Danny reached up and wiped his forehead. He grinned evilly and threw a spoonful of baked beans on her. Hitting Ava's cheek and mouth.

Tessa threw her macaroni and cheese on Dougie, which hit him square in the face, leaving his face, neck and hair covered in cheese and pasta. Dougie scowled and wiped the goo from his face and quickly threw some of his mashed potatoes on Tessa. Derek was watching all this attentively, and then he shrugged and threw his macaroni and cheese on Harry. Harry raised his eyebrows and threw his Sloppy Joe on Derek, which hit Dom by mistake.

"You guys are wasting perfectly good food! "Dom cried, shielding himself with his hand.

"I agree" Gwen said and got plastered on the face with beans.

"Ok, who threw that?" Gwen demanded, holding up a plate of Jell-O. Everyone pointed at Tom who gave a sheepish smile. Gwen returned his smile and hit Tom with the pink jelly. Laurel smirked and threw her pudding desert at Derek.

Alex was watching this with amusement. Dougie and Tessa were actually having a proper food fight while everybody else was having fun; it was a bit of banter. Alex was the only one at the table who didn't participate. He would duck when he would see food coming his way or would move to the side. Finally when everyone ran out of ammo, the fight ended. Alex was about to take a bite from his pie stopped short and smirked as he got an idea.

"Brilliant way to start the school year" Derek announced as he tried to wipe bits of pasta from his tie.

Just then Alex's pie hit him, causing everyone at the table to laugh.

"Now that was uncalled for," Derek complained as pie slid down his neck and onto his school shirt.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and tell other people about this story. Also I do requests as well, so PM me if you want one done. Thank you! xx<strong>


	6. Chp 6: Beach Party Part 1

**This is the first part of two. Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chp 6: Beach Party Part I<strong>

**This chapter will tell you about S-I-H's relationship with each other, especially Dom/Tessa's relationship. And I don't own McFly/ Just My Luck or Eastenders**

"Dougie is such a pain!" Tessa grumbled to Dom later that day.

Both of them were outside in the school courtyard. Classes were over for the day and the two of them were outside skateboarding, enjoying the sunny day. Wearing the regulatory helmet, elbow and knee pads they skated around the courtyard. Jumping over the stairs and benches and skating over the familiar cracks in the gray concrete. They talked as they skated, it was one of the things they enjoyed doing together.

"Really, what did he do?" Dom asked, as he practiced an ollie.

"More like what didn't he do. Our project!" Tessa complained and she skated along the yard, "He's not willing to do his share of the work"

"So what did you do about it?" Dom asked, turning to look at her.

"We made a bet. He's making me play a couple chords on the guitar because he thinks I'm rubbish at it. And if I'm not 'rubbish', he's doing the work" Tessa smiled as she made air quotes for the word rubbish.

"I gather he doesn't know about our band" Dom smirked, remembering how sneaky his best friend is.

"Bingo" Tessa said, doing a kickflip.

"Hmm, that also means he doesn't know that you play lead guitar" Dom mused.

"Yep. Pretty sneaky eh?" Tessa mussed, rubbing her imaginary beard, "So should what should I do? Play guitar outside his dorm, in the school auditorium or in the music room?"

Tessa came to a stop and snapped the tail of her skateboard down so it came up into her hand.

"Leave it to me" Dom grinned and took his phone out. He began tapping on it rapidly.

"Messages" he said out loud, "Whole contact list. 'Party at beach, Saturday. Be there. Spread the word'." His phone made a bing sound, and with a satisfied smile he put it away.

Tessa looked at him with raised eyebrows, "You didn't?" she asked.

"I did. I've also invited McFly. You can play your guitar there .No one messes with my best mates head and gets away with it" Dom replied and they went back to skateboarding.

"How are you feeling these days?" Dom asked, choosing his words carefully.

"I'm alright" Tessa replied shortly but continued when she saw the look on Dom's face, "Really I am. It's a bit frustrating sometimes, but I'm pulling through. Don't worry about it"

"I can't help it, you're like a sister to me. We're both the youngest in the band but you're _the_ youngest so I have to take care of you "Dom insisted.

"Derek, Alex and Ava feel the same way. We don't want anything to happen to you. You're a little sister to all of us. And we've been best mates since forever. I know these couple of months will be a bit hard for you. But I speak for the whole band when I say we're here for you" Dom continued. He stood up, off of his skateboard and walked towards Tessa.

"I think you've been watching Derek's soap operas" Tessa mumbled, but smiled.

"I know, they're addicting" Dom joked, "Especially Eastenders. I love myself a bit of Stacey Slater** [1]**"

* * *

><p>Saturday was the day of Dom's beach party. Everyone was buzzing about it, especially Danny.<p>

"Babes in bikinis!" he exclaimed while getting ready for the party.

"I like the way you think Jones" Harry agreed and they hi-fived each other.

"I don't think its a good idea. It may become a little wild. You know high school teenagers and al," Tom reasoned, "Plus we don't know that many people"

"Dom said he'll introduce us to his friends. Anyway how old are you? 35. I think this will be a good opportunity for you. Pulling wise, I'm sure I can hook you up, Tom" Danny said and put a white shirt on over his swimming trunks.

"Tom you're asking for dating advice from Danny?" Dougie laughed loudly.

"Coming from somebody who hasn't even had a girlfriend yet" Tom pointed out.

"Girlfriends are too long term" Dougie replied and shook his head.

"Mate you've only snogged two girls in your lifetime" Harry added, making Dougie flush and quiet down.

"What about Tessa? She's quite good looking. Your the same age as well" Danny wondered.

"No way! She's an ugly cow. A bossy ugly cow. No thanks" Dougie exclaimed dismissing the idea quickly.

"Whatever" Harry sighed, "Can we go already?" he asked impatiently.

**Glossary:  
>1. Stacey Slater: She's a character in Eastenders, which is a British soap opera. Played by actress Lacey Turner.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I wasn't very pleased with this chapter; it didn't come out the way I planned. So I re-wrote it. I'm still not that impressed by it, but whatever. All right this was part one of the party. I can assure you that part two will be much better. At least I hope it will be.<strong>

**Review please? Cheers.**


	7. Chp 7: Beach Party Part 2

**I'm working on a Dougie fanfic. All four members of McFly will be in it, but it will mainly focus on Dougie.  
>Anyway I dont own McFly or Just My Luck. Enjoy!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chp 7: Beach Party Part 2<strong>

The party was pretty enormous. Dom had connections with a couple DJ's who agreed to play some loud music. Either everyone was dancing, or swimming. Derek had arranged a cookout and a bonfire. Girls were lying on beach towels, tanning. A few guys were staring at them in awe. There was a massive supply of beach balls and a couple of people brought kites. Most of the school was there and by half an hour the party was already hopping.

Danny grinned as he and his band mates walked towards Dom. Who was standing next to a portable soda cooler.

"Hey guys. Fancy a drink?" Dom asked and handed them cokes.

"Yep thanks" Harry grinned and opened the can and took a large gulp.

Danny took Tom towards the line of girls who were sunbathing.

"Now the trick is to be in control. Be a man ", Danny instructed and pushed Tom towards the girls. Tom shook his head and walked in the opposite direction.

"Don't be a pansy "Danny shouted and started to follow him when a girl caught his eye.

"I love this one. Want to dance?" he asked her.

Dougie got a rental surfboard from a nearby shop and drove into the water. He smelled the salty seawater and sighed. The water was much clearer here and warmer too. The sunny weather was a change from the rainy weather of London. He heard his name being called and turned around to see Tessa sitting cross-legged on a surfboard, floating.

"What?" he asked, his hair sticking to his forehead.

"Don't miss the fireworks and the bonfire at the end," she advised.

"You have to be kidding me," Dougie cried. He had never been a fan of parties unless one of his close friends was having them.

"I know. Dom always goes overboard with parties and stuff" she sighed and started surfing towards a higher tide. Dougie sat up on his board and starting paddling back towards the shore. He wiped his face and gave the board back to the shop. He really didn't feel like surfing, and he hated being a wallflower at parties. He saw Tom sitting with Gwen, in a quiet side of the beach. They were making sandcastles. Dougie raised his eyebrows at his commonly shy band mate. Just then a girl his age approached him. She had light brown shoulder length hair and looked tall.

"Hi" she smiled at him, showing off her pearly white teeth.

"Oh hi. I'm Dougie" he replied in his usual shy manner.

"I know. I'm Jo Anne. I'm on the cheerleading team" she grinned at him.

"Hmm that's great" he replied quietly, tongue-tied.

"Your shy, aren't you?" Jo Anne smirked and moved up towards him, causing Dougie to take a few steps back.

Dougie for one didn't know what to do. He wasn't very popular in his old school and was glad to give it up when he joined McFly.

"I've never been with a shy guy before" Jo Anne smiled, and grabbed Dougie's

hand.

"Okay. Why don't we swim in the sea?" Dougie asked, nervously and Jo Anne moved forward again.

"I love your accent," she added, moving forward causing Dougie to move backwards.

Dougie distracted himself by looking at all his classmates. He saw Tessa passing around drinks with a black haired guy. They obviously looked like they knew each other since they were laughing and fooling around. Dougie recognized the boy from his math class. He had shaggy dark brown hair and intense blue eyes. They were much bluer than Dougie's baby blue eyes and were framed with long dark lashes. He wore a grey full-sleeved t-shirt and denim shorts.

They walked over when Jo Anne started moving forward. When they came over Jo Anne jumped away from Dougie and smiled at the boy.

"Soda?" he asked, holding a can up.

"Hey Dougie. This is my mate Leo" Tessa introduced.

Leo smiled at me and said, "Nice to meet you"

"Hey Leo. You still hanging out with Tessa? Haven't you ditched her yet?" Jo Anne asked twirling a piece of her hair.

"Hello to you to Jo Anne. To answer your questions, yes I still hang out with Tessa. And no I haven't ditched her. We're good friends" He replied good-naturedly.

"Well would you like to go out?" Jo Anne persisted.

"No thank you" he replied making Tessa laugh.

"Erm Dougie. Can I show you something?" he asked Dougie politely.

Confused he shrugged and started walking away from Jo Anne, giving an audible sigh of relief.

"I didn't actually have to show you anything. From the look of your face it seemed that you wanted to get away from Jo Anne" Leo said as they walked towards the shore.

"Oh thanks. She was a bit...full on?" Dougie replied, shaking his head.

"Tell me about it" Leo rolled his eyes, "So your McFly's bass player?"

"Yeah. I do baking vocals too" Dougie replied and dug his foot in the sand.

"Where are you from?" Leo asked and sat down.

"Essex" Dougie answered, "Are you from around here?"

"Not really. I was born in New York but moved to California when I was eight" Leo replied cheerfully.

"Oh cool, I've always wanted to go to New York. The nightlife, the buildings" Dougie said lamely.

"You should, you'd enjoy it" Leo smiled at him and stood up, "I'm sorry I have to go and help out with the bonfire"

Once again Dougie was left alone, but this time he felt a little more confident. He smiled and bobbed his head to the beat of the music. He waved at Tom and Gwen who were now swimming in the water. He saw Danny dance with numerous girls. Leo was standing next to the bonfire pit with Derek and Alex. Dom was talking to a girl he recognized from his history class. He saw Harry waving his hand and walked towards him.

"What'cha think of the party?' Harry asked, handing him a Fanta can.

"Thanks" Dougie replied as he realized how thirsty he was, " Its cool I've made a few friends"

"Lots of people are leaving now but our whole year is still going to be here. So that's still a lot of people" Harry replied, looking at the crowd.

Laurel walked up to the two guys, "Hey its time to sit around the bonfire"

Harry and Dougie smiled at each other. They walked towards the bonfire with Laurel. Leo, Derek and Alex had just finished lighting it. There were fat logs arranged around it. Dougie sat next to Derek who was poking at the fire with a large stick.

There came a loud screeching sound from the DJ. It was Tessa and Dom. Tessa was holding up an electric guitar.

"Hey guys" Dom said into the mike, "The real purpose of this party was so that Tessa could win her bet. And so this is Tessa"

"I'm just going to play a quick guitar solo before we all eat. Enjoy the rest of the party" Tessa grinned.

A lot of people cheered. S-I-H didn't perform very often in school, and Tessa doing a guitar solo would be a treat. Anyway who doesn't like a musician playing for you for free?

Tessa started playing guitar rapidly. Her fingers flying over the frets effortlessly. She wasn't even looking at her guitar but at the crowd. Mainly at Dougie, as she waited to see his reaction.

Dougie stared at Tessa. Suddenly he felt his cheeks heat up as he remembered how he had mocked her the other day. He recognized the tune she was playing, 'All the small things' by blink-182. Harry started clapping to the beat and soon so was everyone else. When the solo ended everyone clapped loudly.

"What do you think of me now Poynter?" she said into the mike before handing her guitar to Dom.

Lots of people stared at Dougie who was now glaring at the ground. He could feel his ears going red. His band mates also gawked at him. Tessa walked to the bonfire and sat next to Dougie. She passed him a paper plate and smirked.

"So what did you think?" she grinned, "I'm crap aren't I?"

"You suck" Dougie replied in monotone.

"Victory feels sweet," she chuckled, hi fiving Derek.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally, it ends. And now the real story starts. This fanfic is going to stretch out throughout the entire school year, covering come major holidays. Hope you enjoyed reading these two chapters. Please review?<strong>


	8. Chp 8: Stereotypes And A Bit Of Banter

**Finally a Harry chapter! Finally! Look forward to more of these in the future! (A/N Don't take any of the stereotypical things seriously, its just bare jokes. All right? Thank you) And Madbuff: I love you for reviewing! Honestly your the best! x  
>People, go and read Madbuff's McFly fanfictions. They're ace! <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chp 8: Stereotypes And A Bit Of Banter<strong>

"Look at all this" Danny exclaimed as he emptied his pockets.

Little scraps of paper fell out. There were many scraps and most of them fell on the floor. All of them had some numbers and letters on them.

"What are they?" Tom asked, bending down to look at them. Harry also bent down and peered at the small mess on the floor. He poked the papers with his index finger as if they confined a contagious disease.

"Babes' numbers" Danny replied, grabbing a handful and putting them on his desk.

"I'm definitely going to be busy this week" Danny announced cheerfully.

"How do you do that?" Dougie asked, tilting his head in confusion.

Danny smirked,"It comes naturally, babe, baby," He sang, suddenly breaking out into a Selena Gomez song.

"So Tom, I saw you getting a bit…chummy with a certain Gwen" Harry teased him, changing the subject. Harry smirked and poked Tom's cheek as Tom blushed up a storm.

"Really?" Danny asked, "GET IN THERE!"

"Shut up, she's nice. We're _just _friends" Tom emphasized while eye-ing the mess of papers on the floor, "Unlike Danny and half the female population of the school"

"Whatever" Danny replied, picking one of them up, "My precious" he said holding the paper close to his cheek, imitating a scene from the film, 'Lord Of The Rings'.

"Weird" Dougie stated, picking dead skin from his palm and eating it.

"He's not the only one" Harry rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p>"Do you have Miss Roberts for Physics?" Tom asked Gwen as he walked down the corridor with her.<p>

"Yeah, she's alright. Just don't talk much during class because she hates that" Gwen replied and came to a stop in front of room 234.

"Ok so this is my maths class. See you during lunch!" She called, waving at him before entering the room.

Tom gave her a thumbs up before he continued to walk down the corridor. He couldn't help but about think what his friends said about Gwen. But the thing was that he wasn't like them. He wasn't like Danny, Harry or Dougie. He wasn't confident like Danny; extremely good-looking like Harry or funny like Dougie. He was himself. Tom Fletcher.

Truth is, he _did _like Gwen. She was nice, pretty and they had quite a lot of things in common. He remembered talking to her a few days ago at the party.

_"Your not like your friends" Gwen commented, as she patted the sides of their sand castle.  
><em>

"_What do you mean?" Tom asked, looking confused._

"_I mean you're different from your friends. Your open and reserved at the same time" Gwen reiterated, "Your more serious. Not boring-serious but nice serious. You actually listen to people and take them seriously. Its great"  
><em>

"_Oh" Tom replied feeling embarrassed. He made shapes in the sand and added, "Your quite perceptive"_

"_I notice things" Gwen smiled at him._

He didn't understand what she had meant. Was she one of those people who noticed EVERTHING or did she notice him because she liked him? It was too confusing and he tried not to think about it. Even though he was embarrassed to admit it he did like Gwen, despite what he told his band mates. He just didn't want them to take the piss out of him and Danny to boss him around. He also knew he wouldn't make a move on Gwen too soon as he barely knew her, and wanted to become good friends first.

He shook his head as he walked in Mrs. Roberts Physics class, girls were too confusing.

* * *

><p>"So you rinse each measuring cup with distilled water and shake out any excess water?" Laurel asked as she read out loud from the handout that her teacher Mr. Simon had given the class.<p>

Laurel and Harry were sitting in the chemistry lab. They had to conduct an experiment, based on Acids And Bases, which was the topic that they were currently studying.

"Yeah and then you label one cup vinegar, the other ammonia and the last cup water" Harry continued as he grabbed one of the cups and put a piece of folded paper reading 'water' next to it.

Laurel poured half a cup of distilled water into all three cups, "It says you have to put half a tea spoon of white vinegar into the vinegar cup" she said reading from the handout again.

Harry started stirring in the white vinegar and stated, "I guess your Scottish. Or Irish?"

"The first one. I'm a Scot **[1]**," Laurel replied and mixed half a teaspoon of ammonia into the ammonia cup," I've just put ammonia into this cup"

"Alright, I'm putting a pH paper into the vinegar cup" Harry added.

"I just put a pH paper into the ammonia cup" Laurel said, "You do the water and then will answer the questions"

Harry quickly glanced at Laurel. She had short platinum blonde hair that was in layers. Her hair was messy with a layered side swept fringe that always fell onto her face, no matter how many times she tried to pin them back. Her light coloured hair complimented her grey eyes. She was of average height and was almost always smiling.

Harry nodded and dipped a clean strip of pH paper **[2]**into the water cup for a few seconds and quickly pulled it out.

"Lets do some questions now" Harry suggested as he took his protective goggles off and opened his notebook onto a fresh page.

"Is vinegar an acid or a base?" Laurel read aloud and started to chew on her pen cap.

"The pH paper that I dipped into the vinegar turned yellow. So it has a pH of about 4. Making it an acid" Harry replied and started writing down.

"You sure know your shit" Laurel mumbled as she furiously wrote down what he had just said.

"Is ammonia an acid or a base?" Harry asked her.

"Base, because the pH paper turned blue. Meaning it has a pH of about 12" Laurel answered after checking the strip of pH paper that was on her right.

"Were you surprised to find that the distilled water did not have a neutral pH?" Harry read out loud.

"Yes?" she guessed, shrugging.

"No" he corrected, "CO2 around us dissolves in water making it a bit acidic"

"Wait, then how do you neutralize it?" Laurel asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Adding ammonia to the water until a pH value of 7 is reached" Harry replied instantly.

"I don't get it, why do you have to add ammonia to the water?" Laurel asked frowning.

"Ammonia is a base. Distilled water is slightly acidic. Neutralization can happen by mixing an acid with a-" Harry started to explain when Laurel cut him off.

"A base. Ok I get it" Laurel nodded and smiled before writing the answers in her notebook.

"Thanks for the help, nerd" Laurel grinned cheekily at him.

"I would get annoyed by that comment but I like your accent too much" Harry replied, smirking as she blushed.

"Scotland's not all about our accent and bagpipes **[3]**you know" Laurel reminded him, trying to stop her face from going tomato red.

"You English people think your just so posh **[4]**. Riding horses everywhere" Laurel teased him making him flush.

"All right you made your point. I won't stereotype you anymore" Harry surrendered and grinned.

Just then the bell rang indicating the end of the class. The students in the room gathered their possessions and started to leave.

"I guess English lads are wimps" Laurel remarked, smirking, she quickly grabbed her things and ran out of the room with Harry at her heels.

"Take that back you irn-bru **[5]**drinking Scot!" Harry yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>Glossary:<strong>

**1)Scot: Short for Scottish. A person who is from Scotland, the great Och-Aye Land.**

**2) pH paper: pH indicator. Its chemistry. Which is a crap subject that gives many students such as myself, headaches.**

**3) Bagpipes: A 'musical' instrument, mainly Scottish people play it.**

**4)Posh: fancy, lavish, high-class. Take your pick.**

**5) Irn-bru: It's the official drink of Scotland. Nah, it's a fizzy drink. **

**In short Laurel had platinum blonde 'emo' hair. It would have been a lot easier to write 'emo hair' but I'm against labels, so yeah. Keep the labels for jars! Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, could anybody be a dear and review? :) The next chapter will be centered around Tom and Dougie. Then Danny! **


	9. Chp 9: Paints And Rubbish Plays

**Madbuff:**** You are the bee's knees. That is all. :D  
>I DO <span>ONE-SHOT<span>**** REQUESTS AND SHIZZ, PEOPLE. JUST PM ME IF YOU WANT ONE DONE! AND THERE'S A POLL ON MY PROFILE. IT'S ABOUT THIS STORY, SO GO AND VOTE! Nothing major happens in this chapter, but it shows how Dougie and Tessa start to get along. It also explains a bit about S-I-H if anyone's confused.**

**Now that that's out of the way, enjoy chapter nine! **

**Chp 9: Paints and rubbish plays  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It was English class, which meant that students would be working on their project. Which for Dougie was difficult to do considering his partner was nowhere to be found.<p>

Dougie was sitting on his usual table at the back of the classroom, twirling his thumbs together. Ms. Lenore wasn't here yet surprisingly and it had been ten minutes since class had started. Then there was a knock on the door. Tessa barged inside and gave a sigh of relief. She walked to Dougie's table panting slightly.

"Oh thank god she's not here yet" Tessa muttered and dumped her bag onto the seat next to his.

"Your late" Dougie commented looking up at her through his fringe.

"For a good reason too" she grinned and got a book out from her bag. She threw it at Dougie's face. He barely managed to catch it at the last minute.

"I was at the library getting our play scripts and other books" she replied and sat down.

"And since I **won** our bet, you have to do your share of the work" she added gleefully and took an identical book from her bag, opened it and starting reading. She then turned to Dougie, raised her eyebrows and pointed to his book and mouthed, "Read"  
>Dougie sighed and flicked through the paperback.<p>

**ACT I**

**PROLOGUE**

**Two households, both alike in dignity,**

**In fair Verona, where we lay our scene,  
><strong>

Dougie groaned this would be the even crapper than David Copperfield, which he was supposed to read in 8th grade for the summer holidays. He glanced at Tessa who was completely absorbed into the play. He started to read through it too, this guy Romeo was a pansy. When he got to the part in which Paris comes in, Dougie caught Tessa staring at him.

"What?" he asked self-consciously. He would always get nervous when someone stares at him.

"You; reading Shakespeare, it's a miracle." She mocked, smiling slightly.

"Ha ha ha whatev -wait, why is your book smaller than mine?" Dougie asked as he noticed her book to be at least 50 pages thinner than his own copy.

She pointed to the highlighted words at the end of the page that he was reading. There were highlighted words like that at the end of every page.

"I picked a baby book for you, with meanings at the end of each page so you wouldn't get stuck" she smirked as she saw him flushing.

"Ha ha ha" Dougie muttered, rolling his eyes.

"So what do you think of the play so far?" she changed the subject and waited for his reply.

"Romeo's a wimp, Ben's his side kick and Paris is gay," Dougie answered instantly.

"Romeo is supposed to be sensitive and loyal, Ben_volio_ is reliable and peace loving, Paris not gay Dougie" she replied, her lips twitching into a smile.

"Did you even read his name?" Dougie argued. She rolled her eyes.

"_Anyway_, why don't we finish scene-I so we can get an idea what the play is about?" she suggested.

"Whatever" he said as the bell rang, indicating the end of class.

She shrugged and walked out of the class. Dougie looked at the paperback in his hand and then at the clock that hung above the white board. School was over for today, Danny had football practice, Harry would be practicing his drumming and Tom would be in the art room. He looked back at the paperback in his hand and realized everyone had left. He had no afternoon clubs and would end up being all alone in his dorm. Dougie opened the book to his marked page and began reading, for English class, not that he would want to look good in front of Tessa. Though showing off in front of her would be a bonus.

* * *

><p>"So Tom" Gwen asked Tom smiling at him from across the table that they were sitting at, "How do you like this school so far?"<p>

"It's all right. I mean it is kinda weird being back and all, I didn't think I would ever go to school again. Let alone in _America_, but I think its fine" Tom smiled at her.

They were sitting in the art room, canvases and easels everywhere. Not to mention desks and art supplies. Mostly the room was a mess, fresh paint stains on the floor and pencil sharpening's littered everywhere. The students blamed their 'artistic muses' which also meant they were too lazy to clean their messes.

Gwen was finishing up an art project and Tom was helping her. They had to paint the vase she made in pottery class, a dark golden colour. It would be a little time consuming; mixing various paints to get the perfect shade but Tom didn't have any plans this afternoon. Since art was his last class of the day. He cheerfully stayed back and helped her finish it.

"We'll always help you out if you need anything, and if your kind of homesick you should talk to Tessa, Ava and the guys. They're the one's who are still pretty new" Gwen added as she blew her light brown hair away from her eyes.

Gwen had shoulder length chestnut brown hair and blue eyes. She had a light tan She was from Seattle in Chicago and had a clear accent.

"Yeah I never figured that out, what are they doing here, shouldn't they be touring or something?", Tom asked as he mixed some yellow paint in a pallet, "And everyone keeps mentioning the fact that they are 'back' . I don't understand what they're talking about."

"Well actually they enrolled in Kingsford last year, fall-winter semester, and stayed for the entire semester **[1]**. But during the summer semester they went on a tour in America. They're back now but we don't know how long they'll stay for" Gwen replied.

"Their actual plan, way back when they first came here; was to come to America to get famous. A part of their world domination scheme." Gwen joked but continued, " It kind of worked out for them to come to Kingsford. Laurel knew Alex since he was a friend of her brothers'. And I did a foreign exchange to Birmingham **[2] **once in middle school. We became really good friends and we're gutted when they had to leave" Gwen explained as she painted her vase.

Tom nodded and turned the vase slightly so he could paint the other plain side.

"Do you all get along?" he asked, picking his words carefully. Tom hated fighting and wouldn't be able to stand it if his new friends argued with each other repeatedly.

"Believe it or not. Yes we do. We're pretty different but alike as well. For instance, I'm the peacemaker, Laurel is boy crazy, Derek is the funniest, and Dom's the one who cares the most. He's really considerate, Ava is the practical one, Alex is the smartest and so he's the self-proclaimed leader. And TJ is the cheeky one" Gwen smiled.

"TJ?" Tom asked, tilting his head in confusion.

"Tessa Jade, we call her TJ sometimes, to annoy her" Gwen chuckled.

"What about you guys?" she asked politely.

"Well I'm the leader, Danny is most definitely girl crazy, Harry is the eldest and Dougie is the youngest so he's our punching bag" Tom replied, smiling slightly. He loved his band mates, even though he wouldn't admit it. They were like brothers to him.

"I like your band; McFly. I've been a fan for a while, oh and don't tell Tess I told you but she's a fan as well, despite what she told Dougie" Gwen admitted, wiping her hands on a rag cloth.

"Would you like to come to one of our band practices? " Tom offered as her eyes widened and she beamed.

"That would be great, thanks" she replied, adding the finishing touches onto the vase.

Tom took off the smock that he was wearing and hung it up and put away the paints. Gwen washed the pallet and put her vase on top on the teacher's desk, above newspapers next to a card that had her name on it.

"Thanks for helping me Tom, it was nice of you" Gwen said shyly as she turned the fans and lights off in the room.

"No problem I had fun" Tom grinned at her as he walked out of the art room, smiling at the fact that he had a nice new set of friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Glossary:<strong>

**1. Semester: Gwen is American. They called a 'term' a 'semester'. Don't ask me why, I'm English myself so...  
>2. Birmingham: A lovely city in England. Also known as 'Brum'<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I enjoyed writing it. The next chapter will have be centered around Danny! I'll post it on Wednesday, next week. So look forward to that.**


	10. Chp 10: Absolutely Flawless

**There's a ****poll**** on my profile so check it out and vote. It's about this fanfic and it will be extremely helpful to me if you vote. Plus I've written details about my '****requested one-shots'**** on my profile.  
>Enjoy this chapter!<br>**

* * *

><p>"Guys I've got to pick a new elective" Danny announced as he walked into his dorm.<p>

His band mates were sprawled on the sofa, playing Halo on Xbox 360. Dougie was frowning and was rapidly pressing buttons on his controller, while Harry was attentively staring at the screen. Tom was doing both; he would look at the screen and then at his controller.

"Why?" Tom asked absent-mindedly, frowning as he saw that he had the lowest score.

"Because there isn't enough space in woodshop for me" Danny replied waving a piece of paper in front of them. Trying to get their attention. "Anyway the secretary gave me a list of electives to choose from"

Tom smirked, he grabbed the paper from Danny's hands and paused the game. Causing Dougie to frown and throw his controller on the sofa.

"Not fair, I was winning" Dougie cried in frustration.

"Too bad Doug" Harry grinned as he looked at the paper over Tom's shoulder.

"There's sewing, painting, printmaking, digital arts, community service, basic cooking-" Tom read out loud from the list.

"Laurel told me Ava was doing basic cooking" Harry commented as he peered over Tom's shoulder.

"Really?" Danny considered folding his arms, "It would be the perfect way to spend time with her"

"You're thinking about taking basic cooking?" Dougie snorted, "Your such a girl"

"You're the one who reads Shakespeare in his free time" Danny retorted and smiled when he saw Dougie flush in embarrassment, "Oh Tessa, wherefore art thou gorgeous Tessa"

Dougie reddened and opened his mouth to say something when Tom beat him to it, "Stop it you two" he admonished, "Danny, I think cooking would be cool, you could eat what you make"

"And save some for us" Harry added hopefully as he grabbed his controller and waited for Tom to resume the game.

"Alright," Danny agreed taking the elective list paper from Tom, "Mrs. Petersons cooking it is"

* * *

><p>"Hey, is this Mrs. Petersons basic cooking class?" Danny asked as he stood in the doorway of a classroom. He had guessed that this would be where his class would be held. Explaining all the workstations, ovens and stoves.<p>

A woman with white hair and glasses was sitting at a large desk.

"Dexter was it?" She asked squinting at a piece of paper that she was holing.

"Danny" Danny corrected walking inside, "This is my new elective?"

"Yes. Take a seat next to Ms. Stewart, Drew" Mrs. Peterson said smiling at him.

Danny was too happy to correct her. He saw Mrs. Peterson pointing towards Ava who was chatting to a friend. She had a spare seat next to her. That just made his plan of spending time with her much easier.

Ava was talking to Lisa about softball tryouts when she noticed Mrs. Peterson pointing at her. Her eyes widened when she saw Danny smirking at her. Noticing the empty seat next to her, she quickly put her bag on it. But it was too late, Danny was already making his way towards her workstation.

"Funny seeing you here" Danny said to her pleasantly before putting her bag on the table and sitting down.

"Yeah, hilarious" she muttered before grabbing her bag, and putting it on the floor.

"What are we supposed to make today?" Danny asked as he took an apron out from his rucksack. He un-folded it and put it on. He roller his shirt sleeve's up and rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

"Brownies" Ava replied after checking the white-board. She then raised her eyebrows at Danny's apron.

"Kiss the chef?" she asked chuckling.

"If you insist" Danny replied and started leaning towards her, a faint smirk on his lips.

"I meant your apron" Ava countered, frostily pushing him away.

"Hey could you help me out with this brownie thing. I've never actually cooked anything before other than pot noodles" Danny admitted, rubbing his neck self-consiously.

"Alright" Ava agreed shrugging, "We're making fudge brownies without nuts"

"But I like brownies with nuts" Danny argued.

"I'm allergic to nuts" Ava replied in monotone before arranging all the ingredients on their workstation.

Danny smiled as he added that fact to his mental list about Ava. There wasn't much on that list but he had planned to fill it up before the term ends.

"Mix the sugar, eggs and vanilla into a bowl" Ava recited the recipe from white board and started to crack open the eggs carefully.

Danny copied her moves and cracked open the egg. Unlike Ava's which went into the bowl, his cracked over his hand and went all over the workstation. Ava looked over and told him to start again. He tried once again and wasn't successful as many little egg shells went into the batter. Ava giggled a little when he sighed and washed his hands for the third time.

"Here" she offered, "This is how you do it" Ava grabbed an egg and lightly tapped it to the bowl. Then she cracked it open gently. There were no eggshells in it and there was no mess.

"Thanks" Danny replied gratefully. Then he melted the chocolate and shortening in a large saucepan.

"The instructions say low heat" Ava reminded him and turned down the fire on the stove.

Danny smiled as he saw her stir her batter and spread it into a pan. She went and put her pan into an oven. Danny was so busy watching her that he forgot his own brownies. Speedily he practically threw all the other ingredients in his mixture and started to stir. Next he put the batter in a pan and hurried towards the ovens and slid the pan inside one of them.

He walked back to the workstation to see Ava making frosting. He checked the whiteboard; the only recipe on it was for the brownies.

"What are you doing?" he asked her, wiping his greasy hands on his apron.

"Making chocolate frosting" she replied concentrating on her cooking, "I figured I had enough time and this would make my brownies extra sweet"

"Why are you like that?" he asked leaning against the counter.

Ava stopped mixing the frosting and put the bowl on the counter, "Like what?" she asked turning to look at him.

Danny looked into her hazel eyes. Then hesitated before asking, "Why are you such a perfectionist?"

To his surprise she didn't take offence and simply stated, "I like things to go right"

Danny shrugged and rested his chin on his open palm.

"I want to make my life better than average, better than above average" She added going back to mixing her frosting.

"Your life isn't average. You play bass in a band, and you sing and write songs. You'r famous" Danny replied flicking his hair out of his eyes.

"I don't want to be an average musician. My music and my band are extremely important to me. They need to be flawless" Ava answered.

"Your band makes brilliant music, Ava. You don't have to try to be perfect, you already are" Danny complimented expecting her to swoon on spot. Which is what most other girls would do.

But not Ava.

"I'm no where near perfect. I make too many mistakes. People expect me to get things right, and I have to" Ava stated before walking towards the ovens leaving Danny to think about what she had said.

He didn't understand it. Ava was a pretty good student, like Tom she got all A's. Her band was pretty famous and successful. Danny himself never wanted to be flawless, because it's impossible. Human beings make mistakes; it's a part of life. He also didn't understand what she hand meant by 'people expect me to be perfect'. Which people? Her band mates where nowhere near perfect and they were all right about it. He wanted to ask her more questions but knew that it wasn't the right time. He knew her long enough to know that she hated being on the spot.

Ava returned with both their trays. The brownies were cooked perfectly, not burnt or raw. Ava started cutting hers into squares and Danny did the same. Later on she added the frosting. He had taken a bite of her brownies. They tasted better than his. But his weren't bad. Danny liked his own, they were nice, simple. Ava's were a little too sweet. He made a mental note to talk to his friends about her perfectionism.

"So are we friends now?" Danny asked cautiously as he took a bite of his own brownies.

"Mate we've been friends since that massive food fight" Ava replied, wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"I smelled like tuna fish for two whole days" Danny replied shaking his head

"What makes you think you don't smell like old fish right now?" Ava teased, tilting her head causing her red hair to fall into her eyes. She grinned when she Danny flush in embarrassment.

* * *

><p><strong>I want to finish this fanfic before the end of August. I add a new chapter twice a week, but this fanfic as I've said before is going to stretch over the entire school year, so its going to be extra long. Therefore I'm going to update <strong>**three times ****a week now. So that's Mondays ****, ****Wednesdays**** and Fridays****.  
>Please <em><span>review<span>_, it makes me happy and I write better when I'm happy(: Information about the poll/one-shots above^^  
>-Crash Solar x<strong>


	11. Chp 11: Looking Forward To The Weekend

**Poll on my profile. About this fanfic. Vote! I repeat poll on my ****profile!  
><strong>

**Enjoy! Jo Anne is in this chapter, if you don't remember who she is go back to 'Beach Party Part 2'. And yes the chapter title is a reference to Rebecca Black's song, 'Friday'. And, I don't own McFly or 'Friday' for that matter, I only own my characters and the plot.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Looking Forward To The Weekend <strong>

"So guys I was wondering…" Gwen started to say as she walked towards the indoor gym with her friends in tow.

"Does this involve us and certain guys?" Tessa asked impatiently, "Because I don't want you to play match maker again"

"Yes it does involve you and certain guys" Gwen replied and her friends groaned in union.

"But I'm not hooking anyone up" Gwen added hastily.

Ava heaved a sigh of relief as she opened the gym door for her friends, "Then what is it?"

"I thought we could hangout with McFly this weekend?" Gwen asked, bending down and tying her shoe laces, "They're still awfully new and could use some friends"

"I don't know whether your saying that because you're nice or so you could get a chance to snog Tom" Laurel replied, stroking her chin as if she was thinking hard.

Gwen gave her a playful nudge and rolled her eyes, "Guys, they could use some friends"

"Come on Gwen. I have to 'hang out' with Dougie three times a week on the project, " Tessa replied, making air quotes for the word 'hang out', "I can't hang out with him out of schedule. That would be unprofessional"

"I think it's a great idea" Laurel said ignoring Tessa's remark, "Those guys are well fit!"

"Lau, you think every guy is 'well fit' " Ava laughed as she sat on the bleachers and waited for their coach to come.

"Yeah well McFly are extra fit. They're practically sex gods," Laurel replied shrugging and sitting down as well, "Especially Harry. He is definitely sex god **[1] **material"

"Like Leo" Gwen supplied, causing Tessa to flush.

"Leo is not a sex god" Tessa rolled her eyes, trying hard to stop blushing.

"Yeah Tessa. Just because he's sweet, cute, fit as hell, smart, funny and fit as hell doesn't mean he's a Sex God, "Laurel replied sarcastically folding her arms across her chest, "Of course not"

"You said fit as hell twice" Gwen pointed out.

"Your point being?" Laurel asked causing Gwen to chuckle.

"Guys, back to the original topic" Ava stated, trying to get her friend's attention, "Do we _have _to hang out with McFly?"

"What do you mean _have _to?" Laurel scolded her, shaking her head, "You should be honored. A band as famous as McFly willing to hang out with _you_"

"Erm Lau? We're famous too, you muppet **[2]**" Tessa rolled her eyes as her friend pouted.

"I guess we could, hang out with them" Ava agreed reluctantly as Gwen cheered.

"I'm definitely up for it!" Laurel agreed, "Harry Judd, Hunky McFunky"

Tessa laughed and shrugged, "Alright. I'll tell Alex, Dom and Derek"

"Hey guys" an unfamiliar voice called out.

A green-eyed brunette stepped in front of them, with her friends behind her. Tessa folded her arms and started glaring at her. Gwen, Laurel and Ava did the same.

"Hi Jo Anne" Laurel replied, distantly.

"Hi Lau, Gwen" Jo Anne said, giving them a perfect toothpaste smile, "Ava, Tessa, long time no see"

"Not long enough" Tessa muttered and Ava elbowed her. Tessa scowled and rubbed her arm, where Ava had hit her.

"Come on Tessa. You honestly can't still be mad" Jo Anne said, pouting.

"And what if I am?" Tessa asked in monotone, she had no time for Jo Anne. Especially since Jo Anne had been a horrendous cow to Tessa and her friends, the last time she was at Kingsford.

"Jeez, I said I was sorry" Jo Anne replied testily examining her nails, "Some people, just stick in the past"

Tessa was about to say something but Gwen caught her eye, and shook her head. Tessa closed her mouth and sulked.

"So you guys know McFly?" the blonde behind Jo Anne, Rachel, asked.

"We're friends" Gwen replied shortly, hoping Jo Anne would leave.

No such luck.

"Really? They're quite good-looking. Especially Danny and Dougie" Jo Anne mused as she shook her hair away from her eyes.

"Gosh, you're a slag **[3]**" Tessa mumbled, refusing to look her in the eye.

"What did you call me?" Jo Anne said, her eyes narrowing on Tessa.

Tessa remained unaffected; she smiled and ignored Ava's and Gwen's nudges. She repeated in a loud voice, "I said, you're a slag"

"Your messing with the wrong person, Smith" Jo Anne stated threateningly.

"Bite me" Tessa replied, her words slow and sharp.

"You're going to regret it, Smith" Jo Anne said walking away in the opposite direction, "Just you wait"

"What just happened?" Laurel asked after Jo Anne was out of ear-shot.

"Apparently Tessa has landed herself in another mess. With Jo Anne" Gwen replied, giving Tessa a Look.

"Again" Ava added.

"Guys I couldn't help it. She went full on bitch at me, "Tessa shrugged unfazed, "I'm not scared of her"

Just then a loud piercing scream came from the girls locker room. The direction in which Jo Anne had walked away in. Ava, Laurel and Gwen looked at each other, their eyes wide. Then they looked at Tessa who had flinched at the noise.

Tessa hesitated before adding, "Much"

* * *

><p>"Yes!" Tom Fletcher cried as he and his friends walked out of the school building and into the school grounds. Taking in the October air, "Weekend finally"<p>

"Two whole days to eat, sleep, rest and recover from a long week's work" his friend/band mate Harry Judd replied, and hi-fived him.

"Two whole days to ask some girls out" Danny Jones smirked and took his mobile phone out from his pocket, "I better put this to good use" he added and began making some calls.

"You mean you better put your tongue to good use," Dougie Poynter corrected, as he put his hands behind his head.

"I wonder how many girls have chocked while he was putting his tongue down their throats" Harry added, stroking his chin as if he was in deep thought.

"At least I can get a girl" Danny hissed, while placing his hand on the microphone portion of his mobile phone.

"Hi" Danny said into his phone, "Melanie? Yes this is Danny, I was wondering whether you'd like to go to…the movies with me? Yes day after tomorrow. Sure, great. See you there, bye"

"Correction young Daniel" Tom remarked, as Danny ended the call, "You don't _get_girls. You just use them, snog them and leave them"

"Traditionally, getting a girl means getting a girlfriend" Tom added, to make his point clear.

"Says' the lad who's too shy to even talk to the opposite sex" Danny shot back, closing his phone. He turned to Tom and smiled, showing that he was joking.

"Actually I made some plans with Gwen, for tomorrow. We're going to the shopping center [4] to hang out" Tom replied coolly and then added, "She said you guys could come along if you want"

Tom smirked at his friends who looked gobsmacked, Danny especially. Tom ruined his cool act by misplacing his feet and stumbling. Danny, Dougie and Harry burst out laughing. Tom quickly got up and brushed dirt off from his trousers. He couldn't help it and began laughing as well.

"I guess I'll join you guys tomorrow, "Danny said casually, "Four fit girls"

Tom narrowed his eyes at Danny who smiled at him and said, "Just because I said she was hot doesn't mean I'll hit on Gwen. That bird's all yours, tiger "

"Danny!" Tom yelled before running after him.

Dougie and Harry glanced at each other, shaking their heads at their friend's immaturity. Then they realized that many other students had turned around were staring at them. The two friends stopped in their tracks and awkwardly looked at each other.

"We don't know them" Harry commented and raised his hands, shaking his head as if he was disgusted.

He nudged Dougie who nodded immediately before walking away, trying not to look too mortified by the commotion his band mates had caused.

* * *

><p><strong>Glossary:<strong>

**1. Sex God: Taken from the Georgia Nicolson's series, 'sex god' an extremely good-looking male. Also abbreviated as: S.G. (Ess-Gee) **

**2. Muppet: Not the puppets, this word basically means an ignorant person, an idiot. Yada yada yada. **

**3. Slag: What we Brits call a ****promiscuous ****women. Or girl. **

**4. Shopping Center: A mall. **

* * *

><p><strong>I'm a bit bummed out by the fact that a lot of people read my work (they've messaged me saying so) but don't <strong>**review**** or give me any ****advice or suggestions****. I have no idea if anybody likes it (other than a few loyal people, thank you guys) and it really sucks. Why can't people review? It's not as if it's costing you any money or it takes too long. Honestly, some people...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Whatever. Hope you enjoyed this! <strong>

**-Crash Solar x **


	12. Chp 12: Crash The Mall

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time but I was taking a break from writing. So here's an extra long chapter! I've written the next few chapters and am back! POLL on my profile. Puh-lease check it out. Plus I've written this Dougie one-shot called, 'On Cloud Nine' its my first proper one-shot and I enjoyed writing it, so check it out and review! (: Happy Reading!**

**Chapter 12: Crash The Mall **

* * *

><p>S-I-H, Gwen and Laurel were sitting in the food court at the mall. Ava had made Laurel and Tessa buy some green tea from a nearby health food store. They were waiting for McFly as Gwen had successfully persuaded them to hang out with the band. Ava, Laurel and Tessa were killing time by trying out Ava's all-time favorite drink.<p>

"Ready?" Tessa asked Laurel, the fear evident in her eyes.

Laurel made a face then nodded gravely, "Go" she commanded, she held her nose and took a gulp of Jasmine green tea.

"Ugh! It tastes like grass" Laurel declared almost instantly, slamming her cup down.

"I agree with that" Tessa added wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"Guys its good for you!" Ava rolled her eyes and then added as an after thought, "And it does NOT taste like grass"

"Smells like it too" Tessa replied, sniffing the cup. She made a face and held the cup at arm's length from her face, "Jeez it reeks!"

Tessa absent-mindedly took a piece of gum from her pocket and started chewing away.

"Hey give me some! I've still got that crap taste in my mouth, thanks to Ava" Laurel poked her tongue out at Ava.

Ava just shrugged

"It's not my fault your taste buds are only accustomed to good food" Ava shot back, drinking the rest of her tea effortlessly then throwing it away in the trash can.

"McFly are late" Alex noted as he checked his watch.

"Yeah, only by five minutes!" Dom replied, leaning back in his seat and putting his arms behind his head, "Not everyone is a time lord like you"

"Very funny but Dr. Who is actually a great show" Alex replied, smiling cheekily.

"Agreed" Laurel said as she craned her neck back and a grin slowly formed on her face, "I found them! Look by the fountain" she extends a finger to the four boys standing cluelessly in the centre of the mall.

Sure enough, standing next to the fountain were McFly. Scanning the food court they found Laurel and Gwen waving at them frantically. They made their way across and met up with their friends.

"Sorry we're late" Tom apologised panting, "Dougie wouldn't wake up"

"Who in their right mind wakes up at ten o'clock on a Saturday morning anyway?" Dougie defended himself huffily.

"I know what you mean" Dom replied solemnly and pointed over to Alex, "The time-nazi over here makes us wake up at the crack of nine a.m."

Alex rolled his eyes at his friends childish behavior and said, "So what are we going to do today then?"

"I was thinking that we could go to the beach later and just hang out here until then" Dom replied, sitting up to attention.

"So no one made any plans?" Danny complained in a whine, "We don't know what to do, we've never been to America before"

"Who said that we didn't have any plans?" Derek asked smiling at Tessa.

"Why do I always have to think of a plan?" she grumbled, lightly punching him on the shoulder.

"Because you're the creative one?" Ava guessed, shrugging.

Tessa rolled her eyes but replied after thinking for a moment, "Lets crash the mall" she declared excitedly.

Dom and Derek hi-fived each other, Alex shook his head knowing how badly this would end, Ava and Laurel shrugged, undecided. Dougie and Danny shot each other surprised looks and Tom and Gwen looked horrified.

"No way" Tom denied immediately, taking a step backwards from the group.

"Absolutely not" Gwen agreed, shaking her head violently, "We could get kicked out of school!"

"Worse" Tom added, "We could get kicked out of America"

Derek rolled his eyes at him, "Tom, buddy, I don't think they'll throw you out of America because you had fun at the mall"

"You two sure make the perfect couple" Tessa said dryly, looking from Tom to Gwen.

Tom's brown eyes met Gwen's blue ones and he began to blush a deep shade of red. He quickly shifted his gaze to the floor and Gwen refused to look at him too. Laurel was about to make a comment but Gwen glared at her. Laurel pouted and snapped her mouth shut.

"I say we go for it" Dougie spoke up, "This is supposed to be a great American pastime. We wont ever be able to get away with this in England"

"This is the first time you've actually said anything" Dom pointed out, "and I agree with the lad"

"He's shy" Harry said momentarily as Dougie shrugged, "So everyone up for it?"

Gwen and Tom sighed; they knew they had to tag along to prevent their friends from getting themselves into too much trouble. They nodded and everyone cheered.

"Wait" Danny replied causing the group to fall silent. He looked at Ava in what he thought was a charming fashion, "Will you be my partner in this mission?"

"No" Ava replied shortly causing Danny to look slightly hurt and confused.

Tom stifled a laugh as Ava turned her back on Danny. Danny wasn't as charming as he thought he was after all.

* * *

><p>"Water balloons?" Derek asked.<p>

"Check" Harry replied.

"Walkie Talkies?"

"Check"

"Bubble bath?"

"Why on earth do you need bubble bath?" Tom interrupted in horror.

"Be quiet Tom! People will hear you" Alex whispered in a low voice.

"Your actually going along with this?" Tom asked him skeptically, Alex shrugged.

"Why not?Anyway, listen do you want to watch Back To The Fu-" he started to say when Danny interrupted him.

"People can hear you" he boomed in a loud voice, causing Alex and Tom to double take.

"No shit Sherlock" Tessa hissed furiously. She grabbed the duffel bag she had brought along and threw some rolls of toilet paper in it.

"Guys I don't think this is a good idea" Gwen started to say, feeling cold-footed. She was rubbing her arm nervously and kept looking around.

"Relax, it's a great idea" Harry replied, reassuring her, "If it doesn't end okay then…" he started to say but his voice trailed off.

"Ice cream on us?" Laurel suggested.

"Ben and Jerry's?" Gwen asked skeptically. She loved Ben and Jerry's ice cream more than anything in the world. More than cats like to chase mice. And that's a lot.

"Sure" Derek said hastily, trying to convince her before she changed her mind.

"Deal" Gwen agreed and shook his hand to seal the deal.

"Traitor" Tom whispered incredulously to her.

"Come on Tom. Its Ben and Jerry's" Gwen coaxed, giving him a 'pretty-please-with-icing-on-top' smile.

"Enough chitter chatter." Tessa proclaimed as she held a water gun in front of her face, 'James Bond' style "Lets move out"

* * *

><p>Derek, Danny and Harry tiptoed into the girl's bathroom. Luckily nobody was outside and were only in the stalls. The doors in each stall ended before they reached the ceiling, leaving a small gap which was perfect for their plan. Derek stood in place and Danny and Harry stood either side of him. They aimed for the space above the door frame.<p>

"One…two…three" Derek counted down in a low voice.

"Fire" Danny ordered on three in which the boys squirted a stream of cold water into each stall. The shrieks and screams they got told them that they're plan was effective.

"Lets leave" Harry called hurriedly as he heard someone unlocking their stall door. The three of them ran away, this time not bothering to be quiet. A man in a blue uniform glared at them as they ran out of the girl's bathroom.

'What in the world' he muttered.

* * *

><p>"Do you have the bubble bath?" Laurel asked Tom in a hushed voice<p>

Laurel, Tom, Gwen and Alex had gathered in the middle of the mall, on the ground floor. They were standing next to a huge water fountain. Tom bit his lip and handed her a bottle of bubble bath reluctantly. His hands shook a little and Alex gave him an awkward pat on the back, trying to comfort him. Gwen stood in front of Laurel and Tom and Alex stood by her side, blocking people from seeing her.

Laurel swiftly opened the bottle and turned it upside down. Pink goo emerged from the bottle. Laurel squeezed the bottle until most of the liquid came out. She disposed of the bottle in a carrier bag, and rolled the sleeves of her shirt up to her elbows. Bending down she dipped her hands into the fountain water and rapidly began swirling them, making bubbles appear in the water. She patted her hands dry on her jeans and stood up straight. Sure enough millions of bubbles erupted in the fountain, soon they would start to overflow.

"We should get out of here" Alex stated and Gwen nodded straight away. She was sure that someone would catch them sooner or later.

"Guys?" Tom tried to alert them quietly.

When no one answered him he tried again, "Guys?" he asked desperately pointing to his right. Laurel frowned as she turned her head in the direction of where he was pointing. Instantly she nudged Alex.

"Guys?" Tom and Laurel yelled urgently.

"What?" Gwen snapped nervously.

"Security!" Laurel shrieked trembling.

Alex did a double take. Sure enough a man dressed in a blue security guard uniform was heading towards the fountain. He didn't look too happy.

"I have an idea" Alex started to say but was interrupted.

"Sod the ideas!" Tom cried, "Just run!"

Tom turned around and took off with Gwen *trailing* closely behind. Laurel helplessly looked at Alex before shrugging.

"The idea was to run" Alex said nonchalantly as he and Laurel ran after Tom and Gwen.

They bumped into lots of shoppers who didn't look all that pleased to be disturbed. Laurel looked over her shoulder and quickly apologized for bumping into an old man when she ran into somebody else. She lost balance and fell backwards, the person falling on top of her.

"Oh Laurel, I'm sorry" the person sincerely apologised.

Laurel squinted and rubbed her head. Her eyes widened when she saw it was Harry. Harry looked puzzled as he stood up and helped her to her feet. Laurel groaned as she continued rubbing her head.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked her anxiously, holding her hand.

"Yeah I'm fine" Laurel smiled at him.

Harry took his time smiling back when Danny ran up to them. He looked petrified and out of breath.

"Why are you guys standing about here for th-" Danny started to say but stopped short when he saw Harry holding Laurels hand. Danny started gawking at them and Harry realized he was still holding Laurels hand. Laurel began blushing and Harry dropped her hand quickly, and bit his lip, evidently embarrassed.

"Stop with the goggly eyes!" Danny cried, making both of them jump, "We have to get out of here fast!"

"As much as I hate to admit he's right, we have to go" Harry said nodding.

Laurel shrugged a pink tint on her cheeks and starting running with Harry at her heals.

"Yeah leave me here to die" Danny wailed as he tried to catch up with them.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Dougie asked for the umpteenth time.<p>

"You asked that question three minutes ago" Tessa replied exasperated, "Either help us or be a baby and run home to mummy"

Dougie folded his arms, and pouted at Tessa's comment.

"You should know by now Tessa always has the crappiest ideas" Dom supplied, smirking slightly.

Tessa rolled her eyes and nudged him, "The band was my idea" she reminded him.

"Most of her ideas are kinda sucky" Ava agreed, ignoring Tessa.

"I repeat, Snowing In Hell, - uber famous band- was my idea" Tessa reiterated scowling.

"She did have a few good ideas though" Dom replied thoughtfully.

"Like the band" Ava added also looking deep in thought.

"Are you pretending I'm not here?" Tessa snapped looking between the two angrily.

"Oh hey Tessa!" Dom said giving her a charming smile, "Didn't see ya there"

Dougie stifled a laugh as Tessa fumed. Her band mates sure liked to wind her up. They were the only ones who could get away with it too.

"Time to scare some little innocent kids" Ava told him as they made their way towards the middle of the food court which was packed full.

"Seriously?" Dougie asked and Dom nodded, "How?"

"Basically we're going to cause chaos with free food samples" Tessa replied, turning to look at him.

There was a teenage girl selling cookie samples on a nearby stall. Dom, Dougie, Ava and Tessa stood a few feet away from her.

"Dom go…charm her or something!" Ava ordered, discreetly pointing towards the girl who was oblivious to them.

"No way" Dom refused, "I'm not Derek, I don't know how to 'charm'!"

"Just do it" Ava ordered, not taking no for an answer. Dom shook his head and muttered something under his breath but nevertheless he forced a smile onto his face and walked over to the girl behind the stall. He began chatting with her.

"Dougie do you have a mobile phone?" Tessa asked him whilst watching Dom talking to the girl.

"Yeah, Jake gave us American sim cards before we started school" Dougie replied, "I don't really use it though"

"Great" Tessa replied, half-listening. She was still concentrating on Dom who was now successfully chatting up the girl, "Give it" she demanded.

Dougie hesitated and Tessa added, "Please?"

He reached into his pocket and pulled a mobile phone out. Wordlessly he handed it to Tessa. Tessa grabbed it and began punching numbers into it. She pressed the green 'call' button and straightaway her own mobile began to ring. She accepted the call and looked around her. But nobody was paying attention to them anyway.

Tessa tiptoed towards the stall, Dougie's phone clutched in her hand.

"So Abigail did you make these cookies yourself?" Dom asked, gesturing towards the freshly baked cookies, trying to think of something to say.

"Yep" she replied, looking smug as she looked down at the stall, "It's a project for my cooking class"

"Have you heard of my band?" Dom asked politely, out of the corner of his eye he saw Tessa tiptoe to the stall.

"Yes!" Abigail answered loosing her cool and all of a sudden looking flustered, "I can't believe you're in America, talking to me!"

Tessa looked over at Dom, he had led the girl a little further away from the stall. Tessa looked at the stall, it was decorated with biscuits all of different flavours and sizes. Tessa looked longingly at the ginger bread man biscuits, which were arranged on a tray, she tore her gaze away and concentrated on hiding Dougie's phone somewhere on the stall. Two trays overflowing with biscuits were set side by side. Tessa smirked and jammed Dougie's phone under the tray handles. With the help of the overflowing biscuits it was imperceptible.

Dom bit his lip to stop himself from smiling as he saw Tessa hide Dougie's phone. If Abigail saw her then their plan would be over. He grinned as he suddenly got an idea. He took a sharpie out of his pocket (when your that famous, carrying sharpies around is no big deal) and asked Abigail,

"Do you want me to sign something for you?"

Abigail's eyes shone. She nodded and held her arm out. it trembled slightly so Dom grabbed her arm steady and scribbled his name. Abigail beamed at him but then her smile flattered a little. She was staring at her biscuit stall. Her eyes widened as big as saucers.

And at that moment. Tessa looked up and noticed the girl staring at her.

Uh oh .

The girl walked swiftly over towards Tessa. She was on the verge of hyperventilating.

"You're…Tessa…Smith" she stuttered breathlessly.

Tessa nodded and shot a panicked look at Dom who shrugged in response. One wrong move and their plan would be history.

"Please sign my arm!" the girl begged, awe-struck.

Tessa breathed a sigh of relief; the girl hadn't noticed her tampering with the stall. Tessa pulled out a blue sharpie from her pocket and scribbled her name in a big swirl.

"Can I have a ginger bread man?" Tessa asked. The girl beamed and handed her the golden brown biscuit.

Dom and Tessa waved to the girl as they walked back to Ava and Dougie who were eagerly waiting for them.

"Mission accomplished" Tessa whispered and smiled as she took a bite into to the biscuit.

"What did you do with my phone?" Dougie demanded, scowling. He crossed his arms over his chest and glared at her.

"I hid it under the tray" Tessa replied in an unruffled tone then she turned to Ava, "Hey Ava, say something into my phone. I've called Dougie's phone. His phone's on speaker so the girl's going to think her biscuits are talking to her!"

"Talking biscuits?" Dom laughed, "This is the weirdest prank I've ever done"

Ava grinned and spoke in an eerie voice, "I'm aliiive"

Dougie, Tessa and Dom stared at Abigail waiting for a reaction. The girl jumped and glanced around before looking down at the table in front of her.

Ava grinned, "Yes you fool. We're talking to you"

The girl looked horror-stricken, "What the hell's happening?" she said out loud, clutching at her hair.

Of course Dougie, Dom, Tessa and Ava heard her voice through Tessa's phone.

"It's a biscuit zombie apocalypse" Dom said in a squeaky voice.

The girl started trembling. A little boy walked over to the table with his mum, hand in hand. He pointed towards the gingerbread men.

"Mommy I want one!" he shrieked.

"Don't eat me kid" Ava said into the phone, "Not while I'm planning on eradicating the world"

The boy seemed unfazed, "A talking cookie" he exclaimed.

His mother however frowned and reluctantly bought a biscuit.

"How are you making them speak?" she asked Abigail in a low voice.

Abigail was genuinely shaking, "I'm not, it's part of the zombie apocalypse"

The woman looked confused and hurriedly led her son away from the mad girl and her stall full of talking cookies.

"I think we just scarred that girl for life" Dougie remarked as Abigail began poking her biscuits apprehensively.

"Lets get out of here" Dom decided as Ava hung up Tessa's phone.

"Hey!" Dougie cried in realization, "How will I get my phone back?"

"You wont?" Ava replied, trying not to laugh.

Dougie scowled, 'Gee thanks Tessa"

Tessa shrugged nonchalantly, "A part of the job son"

"Don't son me" hissed Dougie.

"Tom just texted me" Dom pipes up worriedly, "He thinks we've been caught"

A gruff old voice came up from behind them, "He's right"

BUSTED.

* * *

><p><strong>Ohh a cliffhanger!<br>Review please! And please tell other people about this story.  
>Reviews= Better chapters. Better chapters= Happy readers. Happy readers= Reviews.<br>See how that works? (:**


	13. Chp 13: Crash The Mall Part II

**Im going to start off by saying I know I havent updated in a long time and Im really really really sorry. School's started again and we had these stupid revision test's and everything was a mess, but I've sorted it out. Im going to update once a week now. Either Sunday's or Saturday's. So here's an extra long chapter. I actually feel really guilty for not updating. And I'm sorry, I'm sorry, IM SORRY.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chp 13: Crash The Mall Part II<p>

Dom looked at Tessa who looked at Ava. The next thing they would do was obvious.

"You kids sure caused a lot of ruckus today" the man called to them, "If you surrender quietly then you'll end up in mall jail"

"And if we don't?" Tessa asked boldly, turning around to face him.

"Then you'll end up in mall jail!" the man cackled, a smirk creeping onto his face.

"Gee so many options" Dom replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm, "How will I ever decide on one?"

Ava elbowed Dom, now really wasn't the time for jokes. The man seemed mildly amused though.

"I gather you're part of those kids who snuck into the girls bathroom" the man went on, "And the ones who poured shower gel into the fountain"

"What am I going to do with you all?" he grumbled to himself.

"M-mall jail?" Dougie joked, trembling slightly.

The man smirked, "Mall jail wont cut it. I think we're gonna have to sue"

The man learned forward and lunged for Tessa and Dougie, who were closest to him. Tessa swiftly jumped back but Dougie wasn't as quick at acting. The man grabbed Dougie's arm and held onto it firmly. Dougie tried to struggle out of his grasp but it was of no use, the man held on strongly.

Dougie took deep breaths and looked helplessly at his friends. He had no idea on what to do.

"Let him go" Dom declared angrily.

"You and what army?" the man taunted.

"This army" a voice came from behind.

Derek stood behind the man, water pistol aimed at the man's head. Behind Derek were Harry, Danny and Laurel.

"It's you blasted kids!" the man spluttered as recognition hit.

"Let him go" Harry repeated.

"Or what?" the man taunted.

Laurel took a can out of her bag and threw it towards Ava. The security guard was taller; he caught it and held it in front of his face.

"Pepper spray?" he read aloud laughing.

Dougie frowned, he hated being caught up in everything. If the man hadn't grabbed him they would have been long gone. Dougie did something he never would have dreamed of doing. He stomped on the mans foot. The man groaned in agony and released Dougie from his grasp. Dougie snatched the pepper spray and aimed for the mans head. He took the cap off and sprayed the man in the eye.

The security guards hands flew to his face, "My eyes! It burns! Frickin' kids" he screamed.

* * *

><p>Another security guard was chasing Tom, Alex and Gwen. Laurel had managed to escape, they didn't know how she had but she was now out of sight. Tom, Alex and Gwen ran towards the escalators, the man at their heels. They pushed their way through the people on the escalator.<p>

"Out of my way!" Tom cried and then added, "Please?"

Alex bumped into a teenage girl who grabbed his arm, "You're Alex Winslow! Drummer of Snowing In Hell"

Alex nodded trying to act polite, he turned around and saw the security guard inching closer to them.

Alex took off the tie he was wearing and hastily chucked it at the girl who swooned, "Keep it! See ya!"

Alex ran up the moving metal steps catching up to Gwen and Tom. He turned around and saw the security guard caught up in the rush at the bottom of the escalator.

"To the food court!" Gwen cried out, "That's where the others probably are!"

"Good thinking" Tom nodded.

They started their sprint towards the food court. Unfortunately it was massive and they couldn't find their friends anywhere. Gwen scanned each and every table; but they were nowhere to be found.

"I guess my good idea wasn't so good at all" she sighed in misery. Tom gave her a sympathetic smile and opened his mouth to say something when Alex cried out.

"There!" he exclaimed pointing towards the free food sample stalls, "Oh bugger **[1]** ! They've been caught!"

"And we're about to be as well" Tom pointed out; behind them was the security guard. He grabbed Gwen's arm and held her tight. She struggled and tried to hit him but his grasp was too firm.

"Stop squirming sweet cheeks" he ordered.

Tom glared at the security guard who had crossed a line. Tom ran and grabbed Gwen's free hand. He kicked the security guard at his pelvis. The man let Gwen go and toppled over in pain.

"Are you okay?" Tom asked her, his brown eyes full of concern.

Gwen nodded and smiled a thank you to him.

"I don't want to be playing a gooseberry **[2]** but we have to go" Alex cut in rubbing his neck uneasily. Ruining their intimate moment.

Gwen and Tom nodded and jumped away from each other. The trio darted towards their friends, who really needed their help.

* * *

><p>"Good going Doug!" Tessa cheered giving him a genuine smile, dimples appearing in her cheeks.<p>

She held her hand up for a hi-five and Dougie slapped it, beaming with pride.

"They're not dying!" Laurel cried as another blue-attired security guard came towards them, "This must really be a zombie apocalypse"

"Laurel, babe?" Harry asked in confusion, "These guys aren't dead. Zombies are dead people brought back to life"

"It's a joke Haz" Laurel rolled her eyes.

"I think we need more weapons," Danny stated looking at Ava who was carrying a rucksack. "And back-up would be good too"

"Back-up? This is us for now Danny" Dom sighed looking around at everyone, "We need to hurry" he added.

Ava opened her rucksack and handed her friends different 'weapons'. Dougie already had his blessed pepper spray but everyone needed more 'guns' or more ammo. She handed Danny a sack of marbles and a dart gun. Tessa got a boomerang and string spray. Derek and Harry got their water guns refilled and Laurel and Dom were given a slingshot and a couple of rocks.

The eight friends stood in a circle, backs against each other making a fortress of defense. Two to three security guards coming their way.

"They've knocked out Dave" a blond security guard pointed out, glaring at the man who was still on the floor groaning in pain.

"Ah he's a wuss anyway" his raven-haired friend replied.

"I don't know" a ginger haired man supposed, "These kids look like work"

The three security guards stood in front of them, faint smiles playing on their lips.

"Alright kids" the raven haired guard spoke up, "Drop your toys and we won't press any charges. Play times over"

"Make us" Dom replied firmly, holding his sling shot at the ready.

"You kids shouldn't be playing with toys like that" The blonde one responded, "What would your Daddy say?"

"My dad's dead" Ava spoke coldly.

Danny turned his head to look at her, her words shocked him. They were cold and apathetic. More over he had never guessed that about her, beside him Harry seemed stunned too.

"Not my headache" the ginger snapped aggressively, "Now flipping give up or else"

"Never" Dougie cried, shooting pepper towards him. The ginger ducked and took out his baton.

"Crap" Dougie muttered, as the ginger flung his baton towards him, missing him by a centimeter or two.

Tessa grabbed his wrist and yanked him back, "We need to work together" she hissed.

"Let's just cut to the chase" The blond huffed and lunged forward.

Laurel held her slingshot ready and pulled the rubber string backwards increasing the tension in the device. A small hard rock sat the rubber string parralell to the wooden handle. She released the band and the rock plunged forward. Hitting the blond man square on the nose.

"Bulls Eye!" she cheered and Harry grinned at her.

The blond was tough; he gingerly rubbed his nose and scowled.

"These are no kids" he declared as he pulled a Taser out.

"Holy..." Derek's voice trailed off, his tenacious structure suddenly going cowardice. Taser's were no joke, they could kill people.

Dom stood straight, he wasn't afraid of an old guy with a Taser. Well Taser; yes. Old guy; no.

He ran towards him slingshot at the ready, the blond ran towards him as well. Abruptly Dom slide across the tiled floor in front of the man, the blonde security guard lost his footing and fell hard onto the floor. Dom suddenly stood upright and bent down, he grabbed the mans arm and held it behind his back. He applied enough pressure to keep the man down.

"I guess being on the football team does come in handy sometimes" he said as his friends gawked at him.

One down two to go.

The raven-haired wasn't as amused, they were dealing with a band of hyperactive teenagers here. Not cool.

"Derek, Laurel, Harry get the black haired dude" Tessa ordered.

The three teens nodded dutifully and ran toward him.

"Danny, Ava cover Dom!" she continued. Danny and Ava looked at each other and nodded solemnly running towards Dom.

"And Dougie?" she said turning to look at him, with a grin "The ginger ones ours"

* * *

><p>"They're not too far now!" Alex encouraged as he noticed Tom was out of breath, "They need our help"<p>

"What if they left us here and escaped?" Gwen asked in horror.

"My band mates would never leave me" Alex replied determinedly, "Tom I don't think yours would either"

Tom nodded yes and then added, "Someone's behind us"

"What are you?" Alex asked, "Psychic?"

Tom smiled, "No my spider senses were tingling"

Alex laughed and fist bumped Tom. They started discussing Marvels Spiderman, Venom and Carnage. Gwen rolled her eyes; such comic book geeks.

She gave them a few seconds to talk before affirming, "Guys back to the matter at hand, there's a man running, I repeat, running after us"

"Oh yeah" Alex replied in an amused tone.

"Hey I can see Danny!" Tom cried out, he stood on his toes and looked over people's heads.

They weren't that far from their friends and soon were surrounded by free food sample tables.

"They should be here somewhere" Gwen started to say looking around, "Aha!"

She ran towards her friends, Tom and Alex behind her.

* * *

><p>"You kids should be in Juvie" the raven-haired man spat out.<p>

"I'm Scottish, I don't know what that is nor do I really want to" Laurel replied cheekily causing Harry and Derek to chuckle.

"You better watch your tongue" the man snapped, he took out a baton and flung it at her.

Derek held his water gun in front of her, the baton hitting the gun and his hand. Derek groaned and pulled his hand back hastily, dropping the gun onto the floor. Derek looked at his hand in relief, the impact was hard but fortunately nothing looked broken. It hurt but thank god he didn't break it.

"Don't hit my friends" Harry glared and held his water gun out.

"Whatcha gonna do?" The man taunted, "Spray water in my face?"

"Curry actually" Harry corrected and sprayed spicy curry sauce onto the mans face. The man tried to cover his eyes and squinted as he wiped the liquid from his face.

"Harry that's kinda gross" Laurel said wrinkling her nose.

"Works though" Harry replied then added as the man smirked, "Or not"

The man reached forward, grabbing Laurels short spikey hair. She screamed in pain and tried to break free from his grasp.

"Ow let me go!" Laurel yelled as the man grabbed her head through her hair.

Derek stood up and grabbed his water gun. He threw it at the raven-haired mans back. Hard. The man let go of Laurel roughly who fell to the ground and turned to Derek and started running toward him, in rage.

Derek bit his lip nervously; he had no weapons to defend him and frankly sucked at hand-to-hand combat. Especially since his hand ached.

Harry grabbed his curry water gun and aimed at the floor. The raven-haired man walked and slipped on the curry. Landing flat on his face. Harry ran over to him, grabbing his drumsticks from his pocket. He always kept them with him, like the guys kept plectrums, he kept his sticks.

Harry jumped on the mans back and started drumming on his head. The raven-haired man groaned as Harry dove into a ferocious drum roll only using the mans head as a snare drum. Then Harry stood up and grinned, as Laurel and Derek looked confused.

"I am a drummer after all" he grinned, shoving his sticks back in his pocket.

Tessa and Dougie walked to the ginger haired man. He was the only one left.

This time the ginger haired man looked terrified, his associates were knocked out. By these so-called kids and their 'toys'.

"Let's make this quick" Dougie stated and Tessa nodded.

Dougie ran forward spraying pepper spray but the man ducked. Tessa sprayed string spray on his face but he rubbed it off.

Tessa and Dougie looked at each other in fear and announced, "Ava gave us crap weapons"

The man dashed towards them and at the time lots of tiny marbles rolled in his direction making him lose his balance and fall. Standing behind him was Danny, grinning like a fool. Tessa and Dougie grinned but their smiles faltered when the man got back up.

"A stupid gimmick like marbles won't stop me" he stood up and held out his Taser.

Ava ran to him a toy dart gun in her hand. She fired a dart that landed on his forehead. The ginger started laughing.

"Is that the best you've got?" he smirked as he yanked it off.

Ava threw her dart gun away and executed a perfect gymnastic sideway split, gliding on the ground. She then jumped onto her hands, brought her legs together and kicked the mans knees. The man dropped to the ground and Ava grabbed his Taser.

"I've always wanted to see how this works" she smirked and aimed the gun at his shoulder. She pressed the trigger for a few seconds and sure enough the ginger was extricated.

Ava stood up with a satisfied smile and spun the gun in her hand.

"That" Danny breathed, "Was brilliant"

Ava grinned and gave him a 'peace' sign.

Just then Tom, Alex and Gwen turned up. They were out of breath. And looked sweaty and flustered.

"We're…here" Alex panted, he slumped his shoulders and held his knees.

"Let's...kick...some...American...arse" Tom huffed, wobblingly a little as he stood back up.

"I'm...too...tired...to...be…offended" Gwen the only 'American' in their group said.

Tessa smiled and held her hands behind her head.

"Sorry guys" Dougie replied, "But it's been taken care of"

Alex frowned as he caught his breath, "Seriously?"

"Yep. Thanks to three quarters of McFly" Harry said, walking towards them with Derek and Laurel.

"Snowing In Hell" Dom said, walking up to Tessa hi-fiving her.

"And Laurel " Laurel added posing with her sling shot.

"Guys we should really get out of here" Gwen said in disquiet.

"You're not going anywhere" a voice came from behind.

Derek slapped his forehead with his palm and sighed, "Another one?"

"What are we?" Ava grumbled, "The Power Rangers **[3]** ?"

"Lau's right" Harry confirmed groaning, "This _is_ a zombie apolocapyse"

"Told you so!" Laurel smirked.

The man looked around and tensed up, these kids were not a force to be messed with. He reached into his pocket, hoping to find his Taser. Unfortunately he had forgotten it. He had to do this the old fashion way.

"This one's all yours" Dougie stated shaking his head. He smirked as Gwen, Tom and Alex looked worried.

"Agreed" Danny replied, clapping his hands, "Show us what you've got"

Alex, Tom and Gwen looked at each other, how could they defened themselves? Make the man choke on bubble bath?

The man looked at them clearly puzzled. The teenagers weren't making any moves. And he wasn't stupid enough to actually 'fight' them it would be one against…eleven. An idiot would make that kind of mistake.

So it was a stare down match. The security guard glared at them and the teenagers scowled back.

"Jesus Christ!" Tessa snapped, she stomped past Ava, snatched the Taser and clumped to the man. The man was too startled to do anything so Tessa drove the Taser into his arm and electrocuted him. Making him slump to the ground.

She dropped the Taser next to his unconscious body and marched back to her friends whose jaws had plunged to the floor. Alex ran over to the man and felt his pulse.

"Well" Alex said, standing back up, "He's alive. I say he's going to be knocked out for half an hour? Forty-five minutes?"

"Lets get out of here" Derek declared, looking around.

The group of friends walked towards the exit. They had spent a good three to four hours in the mall. They stepped out into the cold October air and grinned. They had escaped.

"Best. Day. Ever" Tom exclaimed suddenly and Gwen nodded.

"See things like this can only be done in America" Dougie replied, laying emphasis on the word America.

Alex smiled and checked his watch, "The last bus to the school leaves in ten minutes"

"We can just about make it if we run" Ava replied after thinking for a minute.

"No more running" Laurel refused and Danny and Harry nodded, "My legs are going to fall off"

Tessa winked at Derek and Dom before saying, "I heard we were going to have pizza for dinner tonight"

Laurel did a double take, "Pizza?" she grinned.

Tessa barely managed to nod before Laurel took off, her legs moving at lightning speed. Next the entire group scampered off.

"Why does everyone always leave me behind?" Danny wailed as he ran after them.

* * *

><p>Glossary:<p>

1. Bugger: A rude word, but can be used as a word like 'damn'.

2. Playing gooseberry: Being a third-wheel.

3. Power Rangers: This old tv-show. Basically teenagers kicking arse. That sort of thing. I used to be Power Rangers mental. Yeah, proud of it! \m/

* * *

><p><strong><span>Not all my chapters are going to be action-y like this. Keep in mind this is a romanticdramatic/comedy. Haha, unless you liked this chapter. Did anyone like this chapter, I wasn't too sure anyone would. PUH-LEASE TELL ME! Thanks for reading and review please! Tune in next Saturday for another installment of WDNNE! (We Dont Need No Education). P.S. I'm writing a Dougie Poynter fanfic based on a Blink-182 song! Can anyone guess the song? **

**Cheers! **  
><strong>-Crash Solar xxxxxx <strong>


	14. Chp 14: Everyday Feels Like A Monday

**Another chapter. Hope you all enjoy this one. _Its Monday after the weekend._ I didn't want to write another chapter about the weekend, two are more than enough. **  
><strong><span>'IdeasFromTheBrainToScreen<span>' beta's my work. She's a brilliant beta-reader, PM her if you want one of her stories done and also check out her McFly/JML fic's they're ace! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Everyday Feels Like A Monday<strong>

Danny hastily opened his locker; he had overslept and had missed breakfast. Now he was in a hurry to get to cooking class on time. He pulled out a recipe book that he'd borrowed from the library. He slammed his locker door shut and panicked as the final bell rang. He looked around the hallways trying to desperately remember which one led to his class.

"Go left, up the stairs, second door to your right" someone advised helpfully.

Danny smiled and turned around to thank the person when he noticed who it was. A familiar brunette with enchanting green eyes. Jo Anne.

"Thanks Jo Anne" Danny smiled gratefully, "This school is like a labyrinth!"

Jo Anne smiled back, "Danny I was wondering..." she started to ask, "Would you like to go out with me afterschool?"

Danny was shocked at her straightforwardness but grinned and nodded, "Sure" came his quick reply.

Jo Anne turned on her heel, calling over her shoulder which was draped with glossy brown hair, "See you after school Danny" and with that gracefully floated away down the corridor.

Danny leaned against his locker for a moment, feeling a little flustered. It had been a while since a girl had asked him out. Usually he was the one doing the asking. Oh well, it didn't matter anyway, either way he had a date.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry I'm late Mrs. Peterson" Danny apologised hovering in the class room doorway.<p>

Actually he wasn't sorry at all, he had scored a date with one of the hottest girls in the school. No apologies needed.

"I do not accept tardiness in my class Kendall!" the old woman replied sharply, "Don't be late next time, or else there'll be trouble."

Danny rolled his eyes; the old hag hadn't even bothered to get his name right. He shrugged and wordlessly walked over to his table and sat himself down next to Ava.

"Hey" Ava greeted him as she moved her things over a little to make room for him on the workstation, "Why are you so late?"

"I overslept" Danny explained and was about to continue when Ava but in.

Ava rolled her eyes, "Typical"

"And" Danny drew out the word, "I scored a date with, get this, Jo Anne McGuire" Danny finished triumphantly.

Ava put down the whisk which she was using to stir some batter and turned round to face him.

"Jo Anne, green eyed, brunette, McGuire?" she asked raising her eyes brows slightly.

Shrugging Danny replied happily, "The very one"

Ava widened her eyes, "Why?" she asked incredulously.

Danny frowned, confused, "What do you mean why? She's fit"

Ava folded her arms, "Have you even talked to her for more than ten minutes? The girls an air head!"

Danny looked Ava in the eyes, "Well no, but I'm sure she's perfectly fine" he defended her, "Why do you care so much anyway?"

"I don't" Ava replied hastily, "But don't say I didn't warn you"

She grabbed her whisk and went back to mixing. Danny grabbed her bowl and shook his head, "Why do you hate her so much?"

Ava reached for the bowl but Danny held it out of her reach, "She's been a massive bitch to me and my friends and I have a bad feeling about your date"

Danny gave a knowing smile and said, "Ava, that feeling is jealously. Your probably jealous of her –"

Ava cut in, "Don't flatter yourself Danny. You asked me out and I said no. Ask me out a second time and I'll say no again.. I think we've established the fact that I just want us to be friends"

Danny gave her back her bowl and said, "So you don't want me to date Jo Anne, but you don't want me to date you. What do you want me to do?"

"I never said you couldn't date Jo Anne. That's your decision, not mine" Ava repeated going back to mixing, "I'm just saying, I warned you"

Danny shook his head in confusion. He clicked his stove on and put a frying pan over the hob. He got an egg and cracked it open. Ava smiled, clearly impressed. The whole Jo-Anne scenario totally forgotten.

"Brilliant" she praised, "Next you'll learn how to grate cheese!"

Danny grinned and fried his egg. He took a spatula and flipped it onto a plate. He grabbed a fork and started eating it.

Ava did a double take, "Danny we have to have it graded before we can eat it"

"Nope, this is my breakfast" he replied through a forkful of egg. Ava shook her head and bit back a smile.

* * *

><p>"Did you hear?" Dougie asked Tessa later that day during lunch, "Danny's going out with Jo Anne"<p>

"Since when do you gossip?" Harry started to ask but Laurel nudged him to be quiet.

Tessa looked around the cafeteria and found the familiar brunette haired boy sitting next to Jo Anne and her minions. Tessa was sitting next to three quarters of McFly, her band and Gwen and Laurel.

"That would explain why he isn't eating with us today" Tessa replied, turning back to face Dougie.

"Aren't you a bit cheesed off?" Laurel asked, "I mean Jo Anne erm…"

"Hates my guts?" Tessa asked smiling smugly, "Nah, he can do what he likes. As long as I don't have to talk to her"

"My sentiments exactly" Ava grinned.

"Why does Jo Anne hate Tessa?" Tom wondered out loud.

"Jo Anne likes Leo who fancies Tessa" Alex explained and then added, "And the fact that Tessa is in a world famous band and Jo Anne cant sing to save her life"

"So in a nutshell" Harry asked, "Jo Anne is jealous?"

Derek nodded shortly and Dougie asked, "What did she do to you?"

"The usual" Tessa replied in monotone, "Locked me in the bathroom, pushed me against lockers, blamed me for cheating in a test when she was the one who cheated off me. And she thought up a few scheme's to humiliate me with and spread a few rumors around"

"Yada yada yada" Dom piped up.

"She's one of the reasons we left Kingsford after just a term" Derek added and then stated, "That and the fact that we had to go on tour"

"Things weren't pretty but maybe she's changed?" Ava mused.

"I doubt it" Gwen chimed in.

"Danny said she's a lot nicer now" Ava stated lamely.

"He just met her" Tessa shrugged, "But like I said I don't care. He can do what he likes"

"Changing the subject" Alex announced bluntly, "Octobers almost ending"

"No duh, two weeks are left" Tom replied smirking.

Alex ignored him and said, "Everyone's favourite holiday is coming up"

"Christmas!" Dougie cheered, waving his fork in the air.

Harry rolled his eyes and hit him on the back of his head, "No you twit. He means Halloween"

"Oh" Dougie said slumping in his seat. Then he grabbed his fork and waved it again and cried, "Halloween!"

"You guys still celebrate that?" Tom asked, "Don't little kids do that sort of thing?"

"Its not as big in Scotland as it is in America" Laurel replied, "But you get free candy, mate. What more could you ask for?"

"Why say no?" Dom asked and laughed.

"Are you guys going to dress up?" Harry asked.

Ava raised her eyebrows, "That's the whole point of Halloween, you dress up and people give you candy, it's like the law or something"

"Its not the law Ava" Gwen replied smiling slightly, "You trick people when they don't give you candy"

"The Americans right" Tessa said earning a small glare from Gwen, "We may need supplies for the tricks"

"Dom and I'll take care of that" Derek replied and turned to Tessa, "You think of costumes"

"Why do I need to think up all of the ideas?" Tessa sulked.

"Your the youngest" Dom stated, "You're the brains"

"I resent that" Alex cut in.

"And we're the bronze" Derek said holding his arm out flexing his biceps.

Laurel leaned over and poked his arm, "Squishy" she said making everyone at the table laugh.

Derek wasn't as amused, he rolled his eyes and swatted her hand away.

"I'm going to be Naruto **[1]** from the anime. I have my costume already" Alex replied, changing the subject as he took a bite of his sandwich.

"Ditcher" Ava frowned at him.

"Hey Gwen, why don't we go as a couple? I could be woody and you could be Jesse from Toy Story!" Tom suggested, quietly.

"That'd be great" Gwen said, blushing a little.

"Great, my partner in crime blew me off" Laurel rolled her eyes but she was smiling fondly.

"Lets go as the Flintstones , Dom could be Barney Rumble, cos he's blond, I could be Betty Rumble cos I have dark hair. Derek will be Fred because he has black hair and Ava could be Wilma!" Tessa cried.

"Gee thanks guys" Laurel frowned feeling left out.

"Laurel, why don't we dress up as grunge musicians from the 80's" Harry asked her.

"Er, um, I'd, love t-to" Laurel stammered, blushing.

Just then Danny walked up to his friends and sat down at the table. He was ginning like a madman.

"Lovely to see you" Tom said sarcastically, "I thought you had forgotten about us"

"Nah. Unfortunately I'm still in McFly" Danny joked and then looked at their faces, "Only joking. What's up?"

"Deciding what costumes to wear for Halloween" Ava filled him in.

"What are you going to be?" Harry asked him.

"I'm going with Jo. I'm Ken and she's Barbie" Danny muttered, causing his friends to burst out laughing.

"She probably picked it so that she could dress up as a sl-" Dougie laughed.

"Don't say it Dougie. Its rude" Danny interrupted.

Dougie held up his hands defensively while Tessa spoke up, "If he cant say it then I will. Dress up as a slag **[2]** right Dougie?"

Danny shot daggers at her while she shrugged and blew a gigantic bubble from the piece of gum that she was chewing.

"I won't be surprised if, one day, that bursts onto your face" Gwen warned and the awkward moment passed.

"I'll be there to film it" Dom added gleefully, pretending he was holding a camcorder.

"So we're all set?" Tom asked his friends. He glanced around the table his eyes landing on Gwen. He smiled at her and said in a fake cowboy drawl, "Howdy partner"

Gwen started to blush and Tessa and Laurel started singing, "Tom and Gwen sitting on a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G"

"Grow up" Gwen mumbled, hiding behind her hair.

"First comes love. Then comes marriage. Then comes Gwen with a-" Tessa started to say in as she worked on a another chewing gum bubble when Gwen pointed to something behind her.

"Looks its Tom Delounge from Blink-182!" Gwen exclaimed excitedly as Tessa got a impressively large bubble going.

"Where?!" Dougie cried as he whipped around. Searching for his beloved Blink-182 singer.

Tessa was about to turn around too when Gwen leaned forward and poked the bubble with her fork. SPLAT! It burst all over Tessa's face and she grimaced.

"That wasn't fair" Tessa said as she wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Tell me about it I didn't even have my camera on" Dom sighed in despair and Tessa elbowed him playfully.

"Guys I cant find him" Dougie whined, as he continued searching across the cafeteria oblivious to the incident.

He turned back around and stared at Tessa, "What happened to you?" he asked eyeing the pink mess on her face, he continued before she could answer, "I can't find Tom"

His friends just stared at him in shock. Amazement and disbelief evident on their faces. How could Dougie miss something like that?

"What?" he asked awkwardly, as they stared him down.

"What?" he repeated in confusion, "You guys are weird"

"Yeah we're the weird ones" Derek replied sarcastically as Dougie happily went back to eating, humming some random song.

* * *

><p>Glossary:<br>1. Naruto: This amazing anime. Check it out, its one of the best anime's ever made.  
>2. Slag: What we English people call a promiscuous woman<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I know I've been an absolute poo at updating, but see! I've just uploaded another chapter! Im becoming more regular now so don't worry about that. I know this may seen like a filller but it wasn't this was an important chapter. You'll realize its importance later on. <strong>  
><strong>Thanks for all the reviews! I've almost got 20 reviews on this fanfic. Really pleased. Keep on reading and reviewing. Each and every review means a lot to me. <strong>


	15. Chp 15: Halloween

**Chapter 15: Halloween**

Gwen clutched an outfit wrapped in plastic bag. She tore the bag off and studied it for a minute. She grabbed the shirt out, put it on and buttoned all the buttons. It was classic Jesse from Toy Story; white shirt with yellow lining. She then grabbed the blue high-waisted trousers and put them on. The trousers were white with big black splodges resembling cow skin. She smiled tucking in the shirt into the trousers.

Next was the hair. Jesse would have it in a side braid with a yellow ribbon. Too bad Gwen sucked at making braids. She stood in front of a mirror and attempted to braid her light brown hair. Her hair ended up getting knotty. She tried to pin a few bobby pins here and there trying to keep everything neat. She put a few of the bobby pins into her mouth as she tried to tie the knot of the bow at the end of the plait.

There was a knock on the door, "Come in" she called which due to the bobby pins sounded a lot more like, "Coo Win"

Laurel burst though the door. She was wearing her costume; which consisted of a black dress with little white, red and yellow flowers on it. It ended three inches above her knees and had small sleeves. She had teamed it with black ripped tights. The dress looked striking against her platinum blonde hair. She was carrying a makeup bag and another bag that Gwen knew contained hair products.

"What's up?" Laurel asked, dumping her bags onto her bed.

"My hair" Gwen complained, eyeing the tangibly mess, "It has a mind of its own"

Laurel giggled and stood up, "Sit" she instructed pointing to a small stool. Gwen hopped onto it and leaned back as Laurel worked her magic.

She expertly divided her hair into three portions and twisted and turned the selections, making the perfect braid. She finished her work by applying a little gel.

"Viola" she said and Gwen admired her hair in the mirror.

Laure then curled some portions of her own hair. She bent her hair and backcombed some bits of her hair. She finished off by scrunching it up and applying hair spray.

"How do I look?" she asked.

"Like Courtney Love only a little more Scottish" Gwen said, as she carefully coasted her lips with lipstick.

She did look a little like Courtney Love, her hair was the same colour and with the heavy eye makeup, the pop out red lipstick she had applied and the dress. She looked like a grunge musician.

* * *

><p>"Hey Danny!" Tom called, "Have you seen my cowboy hat? I' cant find it"<p>

Danny gave a sheepish smile and pointed to his head. Sitting on it was a brown cowboy hat. Tom gave him a withering look and snatched it off.

Danny stood up and eyed his costume, "Very…Woody like" he said finally.

Tom was wearing a yellow button down shirt with a waistcoat. The waistcoat was white with black splodges resembling cow skin. He had pinned a sheriff badge on the waistcoat. He wore blue jeans with a wide brown belt and brown cowboy boots. Finally he tied a red cowboy scarf on his neck and placed the hat on his head.

"Yeah thanks" Tom said smiling.

"Is this for Gwen?" Danny asked knowingly, as he applied gel to his hair and combed it back.

"Yes, no" Tom replied quickly, "Maybe"

"Definitely" Harry stated as he walked in.

Harry had gone for the grunge look. A long grey shirt and beige loose trousers. His hair was tousled and messy looking.

Behind him was Dougie. Wearing what he usually wore but with red paint slogs here and there. A skateboard tucked under his right arm.

"Dougie, what are you dressed as?" Danny asked him in confusion.

"A dead skateboarder" Dougie proclaimed proudly and sat down on Danny's bed.

"Right…" Danny stated and checked his watch, "I better go get Jo Anne"

"Remember we're meeting our friends near the front entrance" Tom called after him.

He grabbed his black jacket and straightened his tie in the mirror. He was going as Ken, which meant a suit and a tie.

Danny pushed his way through the masses of girls that were getting ready. Most were going to Halloween parties and a few were going trick of treating. He found Ava standing outside her dorm. She was wearing an off the shoulder white short dress with the hem teared off in a neat zigzag manner. A set of fake pears was on her neck. Her read hair was in a neat bum with a bone clip attached.

Danny saw her standing next to Tessa. Who was wearing a strapless blue dress but had her long hair trailing down to her waist. They were dressed as the Flintstones!

"Hey Ava" he waved and Ava waved back. He was going to go up to her but Jo Anne appeared out of nowhere.

"Hi Danny" she giggled, "You look great"

Jo Anne was wearing a blonde wig and a short pink dress and pink heals. Danny smiled and replied, "So do you"  
>Partly because it was true and partly because girls loved to hear it.<p>

_But someone looks better_, A little voice in his head told him.

"Come on, we'll be late" Jo Anne said looping her arms through his and pulling him away.

* * *

><p>Tom checked his watch for the hundredth time. Laurel and Gwen had arrived, with Gwen looking extremely cute, he might add. Dougie, Harry and Danny and Jo Anne were there.<p>

"Sorry we're late" Ava came apologizing.

"Yeah we had a bit of an ordeal with Tessa and her dress" Alex explained. He was dressed as Naruto from that anime. A baggy orange and blue jumpsuit with a swirly sign on the back and a blue headband was on his forehead. He was wearing a blonde wig to complete the look.

"Why does it have to be a dress?" Tessa complained and tugged on the hem, pulling it down, "Especially a short one?"

"Your are useless at being a girl Tessa" Jo Anne muttered impatiently.

"Your useless at being a nice person but hey I don'–" Tessa retorted but was cut off by Danny.

"Guys lets just go" he said, "Derek, Dom you guys look ace"

Both were dresses as Barney Rubble and Fred Flintstone. Dom was Barney a brown "dress" and a large bone in his hand. And Derek was Fred with an orange "dress" with a blue tie.

"Gee Laurel" Derek smirked winking at her, "You look hot"

"Like Courtney Love only a lot more Scottish" Dom decided nodding his approval.

"That's what I said!" Gwen smiled proudly.

"How do I look?" Jo Anne asked, fluttering her eyelashes.

"You look okay, like you usually do" Alex shrugged and adjusted his headband.

Jo Anne remained quiet for once and the entire group walked out of the school, towards the neighborhoods.

As they walked along Tessa noticed a skateboard under Dougie's arm. Her eyes lit up, "You're a dead skateboarder?"

"Yes finally someone gets it" Dougie grinned and he high-fived her.

"Lucky, I'm stuck here with a stupid dress" Tessa muttered, kicking a stone that was in her way.

"You look nice" Dougie blurted out and then looked away.

"Thanks" Tessa replied quickly and then added, "Give me your skateboard"

Dougie obliged but Alex spoke up, "You can't skate in that dress"

"Nonsense" Tessa said, putting it on the floor and balanced herself onto it. Soon she was skating alongside them. Doing casual jumps and tricks along the way

"Watch this" she said as she potted a hand railing. She skated towards it and jumped on top of it, grinding her skateboard against the railing.

"Wow your good" Dougie breathed blatantly impressed, "Like Tony Hawk"

"Really?" Tessa asked, ecstatic. She smiled so big, dimples appeared in her cheek. However the one in her right cheek was more prominent, "Thank you so much"

"Hey you get dimples!" Tom said and smiled, he got them too.

"Yeah, their on both of her cheeks but the right ones more noticeable" Dougie said before Tessa could answer. Then he looked at the ground and focused on walking.

Harry looked at the two of them. Something sure was up with Dougie, he made a mental note to talk to him later.

He smiled at Laurel who walked next to him. She looked fit, the grunge idea was a good one.

"Hi", he said.

"Hey yourself" Laurel replied and blushed a little as Harry found her hand and held it tight.

* * *

><p>Danny quickly rang the bell of the house and the door opened and an old woman peered out.<p>

"TRICK OR TREAT" the group called smiling.

The woman gave a small smile and was about to throw sweets into their bags before she re-adjusted her glasses, "How old are you?"

"Old enough" Dougie said giving a tight smile.

The woman frowned but gave them their sweets.

"Sweet! I got a Tootsie roll!" Tessa called out in glee.

"You've never eaten a Tootsie roll before?" Jo Anne asked, wrinkling her nose.

"No" Tessa replied shortly.

"Neither have we" Alex and Dom added and tried to snatch the sweet from Tessa's hand who pushed them away

"So bloody English" Jo Anna muttered and crossed her arms.

"Your boyfriends English too!" Harry started to say.

"Dan?" Jo Anne said ignoring Harry, "Lets leave. Jimmy Drew's having a Halloween party"

"And lets face it" she continued looking from Dougie to Alex, "This is lame"

"You don't have to stay here" Gwen shrugged, messing with her braid.

"No one asked you Gwendolyn" Jo Anne said, "What are you supposed to be anyway? A deranged _cow_girl"

"Tell your girlfriend to quit being rude to Gwen" Tom said protectively, slipping his hand through Gwen's.

Danny bite his lip. On one side were his friends and his band on the other was Jo Anne.  
>"Come on Jo Anne" Danny finally decided giving his friends an apologetic smile, "Lets go to Jimmy's party"<p>

Jo Anne smirked and slipped her hand through Danny's. The two of them began walking in the opposite direction.

"See you later guys" Danny said to his friends, waving slightly.

"And…we've been ditched" Ava announced, she leaned against a wall.

"Who needs them?" Dougie shrugged.

"They were slowing us down anyway" Dom added and examined his already stuffed trick-or-treat bag..

"Plus a rich old woman lives in this house" Alex continued extending a finger and pointing towards a large mansion, "And she gives the best treats"

"Danny's going to be missing out" Derek added, walking up the pathway to the front door.

"Okay" Alex instructed, "Now empty out your bags"

The gang excluding Danny and Jo Anne were back inside Kingsford. They all were sitting inside Alex's dorm. The trick or treating was successful and they had brought back bags full of sweets. Not to mention that they had tricked many of the house owners. Who would wake up to a messy house full of eggs and toilet paper.

The group dumped their bags onto the floor, piles of sweets falling to the ground.

"I've never seen so much candy in my life" Laurel said slowly, rubbing her eyes to make sure they weren't playing tricks on her.

"I think I just gained 50 pounds" Derek and Harry stated clutching their stomachs.

"I love American people and their Halloween traditions" Dougie exclaimed, he grabbed some of the sweets and threw them in the air, making it 'rain' candy.

"All my teeth will fall out by the time I become twenty years old" Tessa declared.

Dom grinned and hi-fived Tom, "Best Halloween ever"

"Everyman for themselves" Gwen called and picked up an armful of the pile and ran out of the room.

"Come back here with my sweets!" Ava yelled and ran after her.

* * *

><p>Danny waved goodbye to Jo Anne and walked down the hallway. Halloween was almost over and he had enjoyed trick or treating with his friends. The party was all right though. Jo Anne kept making him get drinks for her.<p>

He saw Ava walking down the hallway carrying a plate of cupcakes, which were decorated with a Halloween theme. Ava was in her own bubble and hadn't noticed him yet.

"Hey Ava" Danny called before she went inside her dorm.

Ava looked up and grinned, "I looked for you in the boys dormitory halls"

Danny nodded, "I just walked Jo Anne to her dorm"

Ava shrugged, "Here I made bat cakes for everyone. This ones yours"

She handed him a vanilla cupcake; it had black icing on it and orange bats made from fondant. Danny smiled thanks and took a large bite.

"Hey. This is dead good" Danny exclaimed, his mouth full of cupcake.

Ava made a face but smirked, "Thanks. New recipe. I'll show you in class"

She was about to go inside her dorm when Danny smiled and said, "By the way, you looked great tonight"

Ava rolled her eyes, "Suck up. You just said that so I'd make you some more cupcakes"

"Depends" Danny replied with a chuckle, "Did it work?"

Ava laughed in spite of herself, "No! But thanks though"

"Don't mention it. Happy Halloween Av" Danny called as he continued walking down the hall and back to his own dorm

* * *

><p>If you don't know whom Courtney Love is. Then google her, she's boss!<br>If you don't know who Woody&Jesse are then google that aswell, they're characters from Toy Story.  
>If you don't know who the Flintstones are then google that too.<br>If you don't know who Naruto is then google th- well you know the drill.  
><strong>You wont really understand this chapter if you don't know who they are. You would but it wont be the same. <strong>

* * *

><p>Was this chapter a bit of a let down? I hope not. Anyway HAPPY HALLOWEEN!<p>

I'm sorry I've been an absolute muppet at updating. I'm going to try to update more regularly now. Don't worry I may take a short hiatus or two but no way will I abandon this story. I've worked too hard to abandon it.

Profuse apologies,

**Crash Solar X**


	16. Chp 16: Why Hello Dorian

**Chapter 16: Why Hello Dorian **

* * *

><p>"Excuse me" a person's voice came from behind.<p>

Ava, who was rumbling through her locker whipped around; standing behind- well now in front of her- was an unfamiliar looking boy. He was tall, which was no surprise as Ava was a mere 5 foot two. But this boy seemed taller for some reason. His onyx eyes were staring at right her, piercing, his eyes looked searchingly through hers as if, if he tried hard enough he could read her mind. Or possibly her soul.

His hair was the same colour as his eyes, messy slightly overgrown but in a relaxed way; side swept fringe somewhat tousled effortlessly. He licked his lips before he spoke.

"Yes?" Ava asked giving a slight smile, trying to be friendly.

The boy reached into his pocket and pulled a crumpled piece of paper out. He unfolded it and furrowed his brow in confusion.

"Could you tell me where Room 201 is?" he asked, glancing from the paper to her face, "I think I've been walking in circles for the past fifteen minutes"

Ava smiled at him and pulled her geography book out of her locker. She shut the locker and turned to him again.

"Sure, my next class is in Room 201 and I guess you must be in my geography lesson" she replied, she started walking forward and the boy copied her.

"Yeah, Geography with Ms. Simmons" he stated, and then added smiling self-consciously, "I'm Dorian"

"Dorian" Ava repeated giving him a proper smile, "That's a great name, it reminds me of the book 'Picture Of Dorian Gray' by Oscar Wilde. I'm Avery but everyone just calls me Ava"

"Alright Avery" he said, her name easily rolling off his tongue.

Ava's never particularly liked the name 'Avery'; she never thought it suited her. But Dorian made it sound almost beautiful.

"You mentioned Oscar Wilde-have you read any of his books?" Dorian asked her, turning his head to look at her.

Ava merely managed to nod under his intense stare, "He's like my favorite author, well one of them"

Dorian smiled, "So I guess that's one of the things we have in common"

Ava beamed, he could never have guessed Dorian read classic's like her, most people thought of them to be boring or 'schoolwork' as Tessa would say. Dorian interrupted her train of thought when he asked:

"So Avery, where you from?" he asked, "You've got a cute accent"

Ava blushed and mumbled, "England"

Dorian seemed interested and replied, "Really? That's cool. I'm from Florida"

"Home To Disney World" Ava joked. The pair took a sharp turn at the left and started walking down the corridor. Their class would be starting soon.

Dorian laughed cheerfully at her remark, "Yeah it is. Have you ever been there?"

"Not yet" Ava shrugged.

"Well then I'll just have to take you there Avery" Dorian smiled, "You'd love it"

Ava blushed again and stopped walking in front of a wooden door than had a plaque reading Room 201 on it.

"Well this is it" Ava stated, rocking back and forth from the heels of her feet to her toes.

Dorian looked around the corridor, "Right, class next to the stairs that lead up to the dorms. Got it"

Ava nodded and was about to walk in when Dorian reached forward and lightly grabbed her wrist. She turned to face him, his touch sending shivers down her arm. Dorian let go and shuffled his feet before saying:

"Wait for me after class, alright?" he asked hopefully.

Ava smiled and Dorian took his time smiling back when the final bell rang and the pair rushed inside.

* * *

><p>"Have you seen the new kid Dorian?" Tessa asked her friends later that day, "Talk about Sex God!"<p>

She and her friend were sitting in the students lounge, school had ended and they had finished their homework and we're lazing about. Just then Dorian slipped into the lounge, he scanned the room; his eyes landing on Ava. He walked up to her and smiled warmly.

"Thanks again for helping me find my class Avery" he said, looking down at her, giving her a half-smile.

"Oh it was no problem really" Ava replied, she rubbed her neck embarrassedly feeling the tips of her ears turning red as her friends gaped at her.

"I'll see you around, okay?" he stated before flashing another killer smile. He waved at her and walked over to the snooker table, which was surrounded by guys playing snooker.

"Definite Sex God" Laurel approved staring at his back. Harry rolled his eyes in annoyance and waved his hand in front of her face, snapping her out of her daze.

"How do you know him _Avery_?" Derek and Dom teased her, each poking her cheek.

Ava swatted their hands away and rolled her eyes, "I helped him find his class"

Tom and Gwen smiled knowingly at each other and Alex said, "Seems a lot more than just helping him find his class"

Ava flushed and tried to stop her face from turning red, "And we talked a little during study hall, sue me"

Danny was glaring at Dorian's back and rubbed his chin in thought, "He doesn't look right to me"

Dougie looked over and smirked, "Well he's got a head, two arms and two legs. Nothing seems to be missing"

Danny rolled his eyes, " No I meant something doesn't feel right about him"

Ava scowled at Danny and replied, "You shouldn't judge people like that, Dorian's really nice"

Danny shrugged and looked at his watch, "Well I have to go and meet Jo Anne for our study date"

Danny looked from Dorian to Ava one last time before standing up and walking off, shaking his head.

"What's gotten into him?" Gwen asked and the rest of the girls shrugged.

Tom shook his head, 'Typical girls, always clueless' he thought 'Danny's jealous'

* * *

><p>Danny rushed out of the students lounge, he was late for is date with Jo Anne. Speak of the devil; she was walking down the hallway towards him.<p>

"There you are" she said loudly, "I thought you forgot"

Danny tried to catch his breath, "Hey. Hey Jo Anne" he leaned over and gave her a kiss on the lips. Jo Anne smiled and pressed her lips against his before cutting off and pulling him down the corridor.

"Come on" she said as Danny tried to keep up with her.

Moments later they were outside in the school grounds.

"Danny?" Jo Anne asked, as they walked arm in arm, "Why do you hang out with Ava, Tessa, Gwen and that blonde?"

Danny shrugged, "Her names Laurel" he replied, "They're my friends. I like them"

Jo Anne nodded, "But they're not exactly cool"

"They are pretty cool. You just don't know them" Danny defended getting slightly annoyed.

"Gwen is exactly like Tom but she's not into Star Wars that much. Tessa's really clever and she's a fantastic guitarist" Danny explained, "Laurel's an artist you know. You should see one of her paintings. And Ava's just a really nice person"

"My friends are great too! You should hang out with us" Jo Anne replied barely listening to him.

**And that is how Danny ended up sitting next to Jo Anne at her table during dinner later that day**

Tom eyed Danny from his table, "So, he ditched us?"

Danny was sitting next to Jo Anne and the "popular" crew.

"Pretty much" Alex replied and awkwardly patted Tom on the back.

"Isn't it obvious?" Dougie asked laughing but he looked hurt.

"Forget him, he's with Jo Anne" Laurel replied, trying to make her friends feel better.

"And where's Ava?" Dom asked, as she wasn't sitting at the table.

"Dorian" Tessa replied shortly, not even looking up from her meal.

Sure enough Ava was sitting next to Dorian at a small table. The two of them were laughing about something. Ava was resting her chin on her palm, leaning towards Dorian. The two looked very exclusive and very cozy.

"Well good riddance" Dougie replied, stabbing his jacket potato with his fork.

"Speaking of good riddance" Harry commented, "Its November, or should I say Movember"

"You really shouldn't" Dom laughed, he knew what was coming.

"And I am not going to shave for the entire month of November" Harry declared proudly.

"Who's with me?!" he cried, raising his fist in the air.

Unfortunately y no one spoke up. Derek gave him a curious smile and went back to texting. Dom and Tessa stifled laughs and Laurel was trying her hardest to keep a straight face. Dougie laughed loudly and Tom started nudging him.

"Harry?" Gwen asked gently, "Do you think that's a good idea?"

"Well yeah" Harry replied shrugging.

"I think you should go for it" Dougie replied, "It'll be funny seeing you grow a badger on your chin"

Harry smirked and snatched the chocolate bar from Dougie's tray.

"Hey!" he wailed, trying to get it back but Harry kept it above his head.

"Hey is for horses" Harry chuckled.

"Yeah and 'A' is for arsehol-" Dougie retorted when Tom cleared his throat.

Tom snatched the soft drink can from his tray, "No swearing at the dinner table, Douglas"

Dougie grinned as Tom opened the can. All the fizzy pop shot out and hit his face. Classic.

"What the fuc-" Tom yelped, wiping his face.

"No swearing at the dinner table Thomas" Dougie replied gleefully as he took Tom's can from his tray.

Gwen turned to Laurel and Tessa, "This is better than Keeping Up With The Kardashians"

"We heard that" Harry, Tom and Dougie replied.

* * *

><p><strong> Not my best chapter but hey at least I introduced Dorian (its about time). So yeah. I'll try to update ASAP. <strong>  
><strong> -Crash Solar x<strong>


End file.
